Promise
by Chirality
Summary: Diese FF knüpft da an, wo das Manga aufhört. Hier geht es um Natsuki und Shinji und wie ihre Geschichte weitergegangen ist.
1. Chapter I

Hallo zusammen. Endlich habe ich die Prüfungen hinter mir und wie es ausschaut rutsche ich noch so richtig schön rein *g*. Die besten Ergebnisse werde ich nicht erzielt haben, aber Hauptsache bestanden, der Rest ist mir egal *smile*. Wie ich schon angekündigt habe, werde ich nun die Geschichte von Natsuki und Shinji erzählen. Den Titel dieser FF habe ich aus einem Kapitel von KKJ übernommen. Zwei neue Namen werden auftauchen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr schon sehr bald dahinter kommen werdet, wer diese zwei sind *g*  
  
Und zu guter letzt: Diese Figuren gehören nicht mir *heulheul*. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen. (hoffe das reich) *kopfkratz*  
  
  
  
1 P R O M I S E  
  
1.1 P R O L O G  
  
Des Nachts wache ich oft von Albträumen geplagt auf. Immer wieder sehe ich Bilder vor mir, die mir so unwirklich und doch so schmerzlich bekannt vorkommen. Es ist, als hätte sich meine Seele von meinem Körper gelöst, würde orientierungslos umherirren und einfach nicht mehr zu mir selbst finden. Ich sehe Gesichter, die mir so vertraut und doch so fremd sind. Jede Nacht der gleiche Traum. Jede Nacht diese Schmerzen, die sich unaufhörlich in mein Herz bohren, mich mit ihren Klauen eisig umklammert hält. Schmerzen, die meinen Verstand betäuben. Diese Angst in mir will nicht von mir weichen und so sehr ich auch versuche die Augen zu öffnen, es will mir einfach nicht gelingen und es zieht mich immer tiefer in den Schlund der Angst. Kein Wort kommt aus meinen Lippen, doch innerlich schreit alles in mir. Jede Nacht der gleiche Traum. Jede Nacht diese Schuldgefühle, die mich plagen. Gesichter, die mich vorwurfsvoll anstarrten und so schemenhaft ich sie auch wahrnehme, sind sie mir doch auf eine Weise bekannt. Ich spüre ihre Schmerzen, fühle wie sie leiden und diese Gewissheit frisst mich auf. Hört auf damit! Ich ertrage es nicht! Ich will das alles nicht mehr! Stumme Schreie aus der tiefe meiner Seele, aber keiner nimmt diese verzweifelten Rufe wahr und unaufhörlich dringen diese schrecklichen Qualen in mein Verstand.  
  
Ich träume jede Nacht den gleichen Traum und obwohl meine Augen geschlossen sind, spüre ich doch jede einzelne Träne über meine Wange laufen. Ich nehme alles um mich herum wahr, doch ich bin nicht in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen und diesem Albtraum ein Ende zu setzen. Es ist, als würde man mich bestrafen, für etwas, woran ich mich nicht zu erinnern vermag. Welcher Mensch könnte je solch eine Sünde auf sich nehmen, wofür er so hart bestraft wird, wie ich durch diese schrecklichen Träume. Ich will das das aufhört, aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Jeder schmerzvolle Stich in meinem Herzen raubt mir den Atem und unweigerlich steigt in mir die Panik auf. Mein Verstand versucht das alles zu verstehen, aber all diese Bilder verwirren mich nur und dieser eisige Griff in meiner Brust lähmen jeden klaren Gedanken. Ich will endlich das es aufhört! Sollte ich mich ergeben? Sollte ich endlich aufhören mich dagegen zu wehren und diese Schmerzen sich endgültig meiner bemächtigen lassen? Ich will nur das es aufhört.  
  
Des Nachts wache ich oft von Albträumen geplagt auf und jedes mal, wenn ich nahe daran bin mich diesen schrecklichen Qualen zu ergeben sehe ich eine mir so vertraute Gestalt. Sie streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich spüre eine Woge des Glückes, die mein Herz durchflutet. Mein Körper reagiert nicht mehr auf meinen Verstand und mit meinem ganzen Sein zieht es mich zu dieser mir unsagbar vertrauten Gestalt, dem einzigen Wesen in meinem Traum, das mich für all die Schmerzen entschädigt, dass ich jede Nacht durchleide. Ich versuche mich dieser Gestalt zu nähern, dessen Umrisse ich nur schemenhaft wahrnehme, doch mit jedem Schritt, den ich näher komme, entfernt sie sich von mir. Erneut befallen mich diese grauenvollen Bilder fremder Gesichter, die mich vorwurfsvoll anstarren und erneut nimmt die Angst von mir besitz. Nein! Alles würde ich ertragen, jeden Schmerz, jede Qual, jeden schrecklichen Vorwurf, den man mir anlastet, aber ich werde alles daran setzen dieser Gestalt nahe zu sein, denn ihre Gegenwart erfüllt mich mit so viel Glück, der jeden Schmerz in mir tötet. „Darf ich dir etwas sagen, wenn du zurück kommst?" Diese Stimme. Ich spüre das Brennen in meinen Augen, denn diese Vertrautheit in seiner Stimme berührt die tiefsten Stellen meiner Seele. Ich kenne diesen Traum und so sehr ich mich auch davor ängstige, sehne ich ihn doch herbei, denn trotz all den schrecklichen Gefühlen, die mich plagen, so ist da doch dieser einzige kurze Augenblick in dem ER mir begegnet und mich bittet zurück zu kommen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen wiederzukommen und ihm zuzuhören. Keine Nacht vergeht, an dem ER mir nicht erscheint und jedes Mal äußert er die gleiche Bitte, doch ich habe nicht die Möglichkeit mein Versprechen einzulösen, denn kurz bevor es mir möglich ist ihn zu erreichen stürzen diese grauenvollen Bilder über mich, erdrücken mich und die Last die auf mir liegt vermag ich nicht zu tragen, also bleibe ich unter ihnen liegen, in der Gewissheit, dass ich erneut mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte.  
  
Jede Nacht träume ich den gleichen Traum und jede Nacht nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen, denn ich werde alles tun, um ihn wiederzusehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, in Sünde zu versinken.  
  
  
  
1.2 Kapitel I  
  
"Natsuki, mein Engel beeil dich. Shinji wartet." Rief Marron von der Diele und ehe sie sich's versah rauschte ihre Tochter mit einem „Bis später Mama." An ihr vorbei und trat nach draußen. Nachdenklich blickte Marron auf die Tür, die mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. Natsuki war nun schon fünfzehn Jahre alt und ihr ganzes Wesen wurde jenem Engel immer ähnlicher, den sie so sehr geliebt hatte. „Na, meine Eva was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor?" Chiaki war an sie herangetreten und legte zärtlich seine Arme um sie. Marron musste unweigerlich lächeln. Er hatte sich all die Jahre kein bisschen verändert, stellte sie fest. An ihren Mann gewandt meinte sie doch nur: „Nichts wichtiges. Ich bemerke nur, wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht." „Da wir schon dabei sind," entgegnete Chiaki ihr weniger glücklich. „ich muss mich jetzt langsam auf dem Weg machen. Meine Patienten warten sicherlich schon ungeduldig auf mich." Mit diesen Worte gab er ihr einen Kuss und ging hinaus.  
  
„Du sollst gefälligst auf die Straße schauen, Idiot!" Natsuki warf dem jungen Fahrer einen bösen Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Gott, hast du heute wieder eine Laune." Stellte er fest und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Verkehrsgeschehen. „Die Welt war noch in bester Ordnung, bis ich in dein Auto gestiegen bin, Shinji." Warf Natsuki ihm wütend entgegen und verschränkte grollend die Arme. Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen tat ihr das ganze schon wieder leid. Warum nur musste sie sich ständig mit Shinji streiten, wo er doch immer nett zu ihr war. Jeden morgen nahm er sie mit dem Auto nach Biwachou mit, da sie dort zur Schule ging und abends fuhren sie auch gemeinsam wieder nach Hause. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, trotz all der Versuche nie so recht ihn netter zu behandeln. Etwas in ihr trieb sie immer wieder dazu den armen Kerl anzugiften. Aber was war es nur? „Natsuki, Schätzchen du bist richtig süß, wenn du wütend bist. Ich glaube fast, du bist heute so missgelaunt, weil ich mich gestern mit einer der Studentinnen getroffen habe." Stellte Shinji grinsend fest und parkte sein Auto auf die Seitenstraße, dann wandte er sich lächelnd zu ihr um. Klatschend landete Natsuki's Hand gegen sein Gesicht. „Was..." gab Shinji verwirrt von sich und blickte geradewegs in Natuski's vor Ärger rot angelaufenes Gesicht. „Du Idiot! Ich hasse dich!" schrie sie ihn gellend an, riss die Autotür auf und flüchtete hastig auf das Schulgelände. „Verflucht noch mal!" zischte Shinji, startete verärgert den Motor seines Autos und brauste mit quietschenden Reifen davon.  
  
Genau das war einer der Gründe, warum sie sich ständig mit ihm streiten musste, dachte Natsuki und machte ihrem Ärger Luft, in dem sie gegen die kleinen Kieselsteine kickte. „Aua!" Entsetzt blickte das junge Mädchen hoch. „Keiji!" besorgt lief sie dem jungen Mann entgegen und berührte die rote Stelle seiner Stirn, den sich der Stein scheinbar als Zielscheibe ausgesucht hatte. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. Yukiko, die das ganze Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung mitverfolgt hatte, beobachtete ihren Zwillingsbruder stirnrunzelnd. Dieser ließ sich nur zu gern von ihrer besten Freundin Natsuki trösten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln trat sie zu den beiden hin. „Guten Morgen, Natuski." Begrüßte Yukiko sie. „Yukiko, hallo." „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich wieder einmal mit Shinji gestritten." Bemerkte sie mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Er ist ein Idiot!" schimpfte Natuski ungehalten und stapfte murrend in Richtung des Eingangs, wobei sie wild fuchtelnd mit den Händen gestikulierte und unaufhörlich über das Objekt ihres Ärgers wütende Kommentare von sich gab. Keiji und Yukiko blickten sich nur achselzuckend an und gingen mit sicherem Abstand hinter ihrer Freundin. Jeden morgen hatten sie das gleiche Theater mit den beiden. Noch nie war ein Tag vergangen, an dem Natsuki mal nicht mit Shinji stritt.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Natsuki aus dem Fenster ihres Klassenzimmers. Mittlerweile tat ihr die Ohrfeige, die sie Shinji verabreicht hatte wieder leid, aber warum brachte er sie auch immer wieder auf die Palme. Von wegen eifersüchtig! Er konnte sich treffen mit wem er wollte, dass war ihr doch egal, dachte sie. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie den kleinen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand, das sie schon vor einer Weile zwischen ihre Finger gleiten ließ. Wie sollte sie auch eifersüchtig auf die anderen Frauen in Shinji's Leben sein, wo sie selbst doch schon ihr Herz einem anderen geschenkt hatte. Sie starrte auf den Ohrring in ihrer Hand. Seit sie denken konnte hatte sie ihn in ihrem Besitz und es war ihr größter Schatz, das einzige, was sie mit dem Unbekannten verband, der ihn ihr geschenkt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie ihn seit ihrer Geburt gehabt hatte und sie solle gut darauf Acht geben, denn der Ohrring wäre ein Teil, wenn nicht sogar der wichtigste, ihrer Vergangenheit. Natuski hatte nie begriffen was ihre Mutter ihr damit sagen wollte. ‚Ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit.' Dachte Natuski mit ernster Miene, als sie das Läuten der Schulglocke schließlich aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
Yukiko und Keiji warteten im Hof auf ihre Freundin. Da sie beide zwei Jähre älter waren als Natsuki selbst, besuchten sie nicht die gleiche Klasse wie sie. Natsuki war noch in der Mittelstufe und in ein paar Monaten standen ihr die Prüfungen für die Oberstufe bevor. Als Natuski endlich zu ihnen kam, hellte sich Keiji' Gesicht sichtlich auf. Beim Anblick seiner Kameradin musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie war wirklich wunderschön, dachte er versonnen. Dass sie sich wieder einmal mit Shinji gestritten hatte war Keiji nur recht, denn er war schon lange in Natsuki verliebt und jedes Dazwischenfunken aus Shinji's Seite war ihm mehr als lästig. Yukiko hatte ihrem Bruder zwar oft zu verstehen gegeben, dass er jede weitere Hoffnung begraben sollte, aber davon ließ sich Keiji nicht beirren. Er war sich sicher, dass Natuski schon sehr bald seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Mit diesem Gedanken hängte er sich freudestrahlend an Natsuki und übersah einfach den missbilligenden Blick seiner Schwester.  
  
Lässig lehnte sich Shinji an die Türe seines Autos und wartete geduldig auf Natsuki. Er hatte die Ohrfeige von heute morgen nicht vergessen und fragte sich, ob sie ihm noch immer böse war. Wenn ja, dann würde ihm wieder eine Fahrt mit einer stillschweigenden jungen Dame bevorstehen. So war das eigentlich immer. Jedes mal wenn sie sich mit ihm gestritten hatte, dann strafte sie ihn mit Schweigen und das gefiel Shinji ganz und gar nicht. Am liebsten würde er ihr die Wahrheit über sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen für ihn hindonnern, aber sie würde ihn mit bestimmter Sicherheit kein Wort glauben und nur wieder eine Ohrfeige ernten. Er verfluchte das Schicksal, das nur ihm die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit gegeben hatte, aber nicht der Frau, die er so sehr liebte. Es war schwer für ihn sie endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, aber zu wissen, dass sie sich einfach nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte. Als er Natsuki's Stimme vernahm sprang er hastig auf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Er entdeckte die drei Freunde und nachdem er Keiji's Arm auf Natuski's Schulter ruhen sah, setzte er sich in Bewegung. In seinen Augen braute sich eine Sturm zusammen. Natsuki's Gesichtzüge entgleisten, als Shinji mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ließen auf Ärger schließen. „Lass die Finger von ihr, Keiji!" donnerte Shinji wütend los und drängte sich zwischen den beiden. Besitzergreifend zog Shinji Natsuki an sich und strafte Keiji mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Sag mal spinnst du!" Verärgert riss Natsuki sich aus seiner Umarmung und stieß ihn unsacht von sich, was Keiji zu einem gehässigen Lächeln verleitete. „Yukiko, ich rufe dich später an. Bis morgen ihr zwei." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie zum Auto, stieg ein und knallte die Tür zu. „Oje, Shinji" richtete Yukiko das Wort an den verdutzten jungen Mann. „es wäre wohl das beste, du würdest es vermeiden mit ihr zu reden. Sie ist stinksauer auf dich." „Das geschieht diesem Schmalspurcasanova nur ganz recht." Fuhr ihr Bruder schadenfreudig dazwischen. Diese Bemerkung quittierte Shinji mit einer Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte, woraufhin der Angegriffene mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden sackte und anfing die Vögel zwitschern zu hören. „Oh, ist mir doch tatsächlich die Hand ausgekommen." Kommentierte Shinji hämisch grinsend, verabschiedete sich freundlich von Yukiko und rannte zum Auto, wo Natuski mit einer gefährlich schlechten Laune wartete.  
  
Marron vernahm die laute Stimme ihrer Tochter aus dem Flur und dann schlug die Tür zu. Wütend stapfte das junge Mädchen in die Wohnung, feuerte ihre Tasche in die Ecke und schmiss sich auf die Couch. „Hast du dich wieder mit Shinji gestritten?" fragte sie wohlwissend und betrachtete ihre Tochter mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Er ist ein solcher Idiot!" brauste das Mädchen auf und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Marron lächelte sie nachsichtig an. „Du wirst dich wundern." Meinte sie augenzwinkernd. „Dein Vater und ich waren früher genau so." „Ehrlich?" „Ja. Ständig habe ich mich mit ihm gestritten und ihn als Playboy bezichtigt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man fast meinen, Shinji wäre sein Sohn, so ähnlich sind sie sich." Natsuki blickte ihre Mutter ungläubig an. Nein, dachte sie sich, nie im Leben hätte Shinji auch nur den Hauch einer Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater und das sich ihre Eltern früher genauso oft gestritten haben konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen. Ihr war noch nie ein Paar begegnet, dass so sehr miteinander harmonierte und deren Gefühle füreinander so ungebrochen war. Unweigerlich musste sie wieder an den Fremden in ihrem Traum denken. Gehörte ihm vielleicht der Ohrring, den sie wie ihren Schatz hütete und war er vielleicht jenes fehlende Puzzlestück ihres Herzens? Vielleicht hätte sie eines Tages die Möglichkeit ihm endlich gegenüberzustehen und vielleicht würde sich zwischen ihnen genau diese starken Gefühle entwickeln, die ihre Eltern miteinander verband. Versonnen starrte Natsuki ins Leere und überhörte jedes Wort ihrer Mutter, dass diese nur kopfschüttelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
Shinji stand tief in Gedanken versunken auf der Straße und lehnte stirnrunzelnd an seinem Wagen, als Chiaki ihn plötzlich beherzt gegen den Rücken schlug, dass er unweigerlich verschreckt zusammenfuhr. „Chiaki- san..." Die Verwirrtheit in Shinji's Augen verleiteten Chiaki zu einem herzhaften Lachen. Er musterte den jungen Mann mit großem Interesse, denn das diesen etwas bedrückte stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und da Chiaki ihn sehr gut kannte, wusste er schon jetzt, dass wieder einmal seine Tochter an seiner schlechten Laune schuld war. „Hat sie dich wieder als Idioten betitelt?" fragte er grinsend. Shinji nickte stumm, dann meinte er noch: „Und das sie mich hasst." „Das ist alles, deswegen stehst du hier rum wie ein begossener Pudel und badest in Selbstmitleid?" Chiaki's Worte klangen hart, doch der Tonfall in seiner Stimme verriet das Gegenteil. „Ein kleiner Engel hat einmal zu mir gesagt, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn ihn die Person, die er liebt hasst, als wenn diese einen anderen lieben würde." Fuhr Chiaki augenzwinkernd fort, woraufhin Shinji ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Du meinst..." „Du hast so lange Zeit auf sie gewartet, Shinji und nun da du die Möglichkeit hast sie wieder bei dir zu haben, solltest du nicht so einfach aufgeben. Eine Liebe, die so stark ist, wird vieles überdauern." „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich hätte ihr diesen verflixten Ohrring nicht geschenkt." Donnerte Shinji ungehalten und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. „Sie erinnert sich einfach nicht mehr an mich, aber sie klammert sich wie eine Wahnsinnige an diesem kleinen Gegenstand." „Eigentlich sollte dich das glücklich machen." Meinte Chiaki ruhig. „Na hör mal, wegen diesem Ding erteilt sie mir jedes Mal eine Abfuhr." „Das ist auch das einzige, was sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit verbindet. Das einzige, was sie an ihre Liebe zu dir erinnert. Ich kannte da einen Engel, der nicht so einfach resigniert hätte. Ich habe ihn oft für seine Unerschütterlichkeit und seine Treue bewundert. Dieser Engel würde niemals so einfach aufgeben." Mit diesen Worten ging Chiaki in das Appartement und ließ Shinji mit seinen Gedanken alleine.  
  
Nein, er hätte niemals aufgegeben, gestand Shinji sich ein, aber damals war die ganze Situation auch anders. Heute waren sie beide Menschen und ihre Erinnerungen an ihn waren einfach nicht mehr vorhanden. Diese Tatsache machte ihn sehr zu schaffen und manchmal fragte er sich, wie viel er noch durchstehen müsste, bis er sie endlich wieder in den Armen schließen könnte. Alles was er wollte war sie selbst. Er wollte sie in den Armen halten und nie wieder loslassen, doch er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass die ganze Sache so schwierig werden würde. Endlich hatte sie ihre Gefühle für ihn gestanden, dann wurde sie ihm auch wieder weggenommen, nur um sie erneut in der Gestalt von Marron und Chiaki's Tochter zurückkommen zu lassen und ihr jegliche Erinnerung an ihn zu rauben. „Verflixt!" zischte Shinji wütend. Chiaki's Worte drangen immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Schließlich straffte sich der junge Mann und mit einer Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen streckte er seine Arme von sich und schrie mit fester Stimme hinaus: „Ja, warte nur! Egal wie lange es dauern wird, ich werde dich schon noch einfangen!"  
  
  
  
So der erste Teil ist hiermit fertig und die Fortsetzung ist natürlich wieder in Arbeit *g* Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte bis jetzt gefallen und ich hoffe, dass ich auch Access und Fynns (Natsuki und Shinji) Charaktere wieder so einfangen konnte, wie auch davor schon Marron's und Chiaki's. Also BITTE lasst euch auch diesmal wieder an meiner FF aus und bombadiert mich mit euren Kommentaren. Bis dahin ziehe ich mich in meine Gemächer zurück und feile mal weiter an meinen Geschichten. *smile*  
  
Eure Sue-chan (Chirality) 


	2. Chapter II

Hallo zusammen, hier nun die Fortsetzung.  
  
Nun hoffe ich nur noch, dass ich an der ersten Fortsetzung weiter anknüpfen kann, da ich im Moment eine gewaltige Schreibblockade habe. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie beim Schreiben verliere und langsam wieder hineinkomme. Also mal gucken wie es wird. Ach ja: Diese Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir und ich habe immer noch keinerlei Rechte darauf und das wird wohl auch so bleiben *g*  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Kapitel II  
  
Verzweifelt trat Natsuki von einem Bein auf das andere. Nun war sie schon seit Stunden mit Yukiko beim Einkaufen und noch immer hatte sie kein passendes Geschenk für Shinji gefunden, dessen 20. Geburtstag bereits morgen war. „Kauf ihm doch das schöne Basketball-Trikot, dass wir vorhin gesehen haben." Schlug Yukiko nun vor. „Ha, das wäre absolute Verschwendung, so oft wie dieser Kerl das Training schwänzt!" stieß Natsuki nur verächtlich hervor. „Also langsam kann ich nicht mehr, Natsuki. Entscheide dich endlich mal." Yukiko's Drängeln ließ Natsuki noch nervöser werden. Warum hatte sie auch so lange mit dem Einkaufen gewartet. An allem war doch nur Shinji selbst schuld, dachte sie verärgert. Warum war es auch so schwer für diesen Kerl etwas passendes zu finden. Wild gestikulierend fuchtelte sie mit ihren Armen in der Luft, während unbeherrschte Schimpfwörter aus ihrem Mund drangen. Yukiko zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln und rollte entnervt mit ihren Augen. Sogar in Abwesenheit Shinji's beschimpfte ihre Freundin den jungen Mann. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob das ganze jemals ein Ende finden würde.  
  
Miyako wurde allmählich hysterisch. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und ihr Sohn war noch immer nicht zuhause. Zuerst hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, aber nun geriet sie gewaltig in Rage. Yamato versuchte seine Frau vergeblich zu beruhigen, doch diese tigerte in der Wohnung auf und ab, rannte immer wieder zur Tür und war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. „Was fällt diesem Kerl nur ein! Wenn ich den Bengel in die Finger kriege, dann Gnade ihm Gott!" „Nun entspann dich, Miyako. Shinji ist alt genug." Yamato schenkte seiner Frau ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, die diese jedoch mit einem Gebrüll quittierte: „Alt genug? Wenn er so erwachsen ist, wie du immer behauptest, warum kann er sich auch nicht dementsprechend benehmen! Wie kann er nur so verantwortungslos sein und mitten in der Woche bis spät in die Nacht wegbleiben, ohne auch nur bescheid zu geben!" Miyako konnte ihre Tränen nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten. Trotz ihrer Wut, war die Sorge um Shinji so groß, dass sie kaum noch klar denken konnte. Was wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? „Miyako..." Yamato ging auf seine Frau zu, nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch aus der Diele hörten. Ruckartig riss sich Miyako los und rannte zur Türe.  
  
Shinji hatte große Mühe sich auf seinen Beinen zu halten. Scheinbar hatte er ein bisschen mehr getrunken, als ihm bekommen war. Der Raum schien sich zu drehen und aus seiner Magengegend kam ein verdächtiges Signal, dass ihn mehr als nur aufforderte, ins Bad zu gehen, wenn er schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Mit wackligen Beinen und einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch versuchte er sich in Bewegung zu setzen, doch plötzlich wurde er der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern gewahr. Beim Anblick seiner Mutter kroch es ihm kalt den Rücken hinauf. „Mama..." setzte er an, als ihn plötzlich eine schallende Ohrfeige mitten auf die Backe traf. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?" donnerte Miyako hysterisch, wobei sie ihn vernichtend ansah. Sie roch seine Fahne und ihre Wut steigerte sich immens beim Anblick seines elenden Zustandes. „Es tut mir... leid. Ich... ich war..." „Es interessiert mich nicht wo du warst! Ich kann es mir schon denken. Das wird Konsequenzen haben, das verspreche ich dir, Shinji!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt, denn es war ihr kaum noch möglich die Tränen zu verbergen. Betreten starrte Shinji auf den Boden. Das üble Gefühl in seinem Bauch meldete sich erneut, doch sein schlechtes Gewissen machten ihm im Moment mehr zu schaffen, als diese Übelkeit. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Yamato hatte die Szene zwischen seinem Sohn und seiner Frau stumm verfolgt und obwohl er nachvollziehen konnte, warum Miyako das gerade getan hatte, tat ihm der Junge dennoch leid. Er war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. „Geh ins Bett, Shinji." Meinte er leise, wobei er seinem Sohn ein verständnisvolles Lächeln schenkte. „Papa... ich... Es tut mir leid." Entgegnete Shinji niedergeschlagen. Die Gutherzigkeit seines Vaters machten es ihm noch schwerer sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Gerne hätte Shinji ihm erklärt, dass er doch nur mit seinen Freunden in seinen Geburtstag hineingefeiert und dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen hatte, doch sein Magen rumorte auf verdächtige Weise. Yamato wusste ganz genau, was Shinji jetzt dringend nötig hatte, also versuchte er diesen noch mal zu beruhigen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, dazu hast du morgen wirklich mehr als genug Zeit. Geh ins Bad und wasch dich, du siehst erbärmlich aus. Wir reden morgen über die Sache, dann hat sich deine Mutter auch wieder beruhigt." Shinji gab bereitwillig nach, denn das Schwindelgefühl, dass wie eine Lawine über ihn hereinbrach wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, geschweige denn dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Als Yamato ins Wohnzimmer trat, bemerkte er dass Miyako weinte. Sie saß auf der Couch und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Besorgt eilte er zu ihr und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Er spürte regelrecht, die Angst und die Sorgen, die sie die letzten Stunden Shinji's wegen durchlitten hatte. „Es ist ihm doch nichts passiert, Miyako." Versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. Fassungslos riss Miyako ihren Kopf hoch und starrte ihren Mann mit tränenblinden Augen an. „Wie kannst du ihn nur in Schutz nehmen. Er benimmt sich wie ein unreifer kleiner Junge und du findest das wohl auch noch in Ordnung." Zischte sie wütend hervor. „Ich verstehe doch, was in dir vorgeht. Ich habe mir doch genauso Sorgen gemacht, aber er ist zwanzig, Miyako." „Ist das eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten? Ist es deswegen gerechtfertigt, mit einem Rausch mitten in der Nacht hier anzutanzen? Yamato, wie kannst du nur..." „Er hat es nun einmal getan und es bringt uns wirklich nichts, uns jetzt darüber aufzuregen. Lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen mit ihm darüber reden." Seufzend erhob Yamato sich und zog Miyako mit hoch. Nein, heute würde es wirklich keinen Sinn mehr machen sich über die ganze Situation aufzuregen. Es war bereits sehr spät und morgen, wenn der Junge wieder nüchtern war, wäre es besser mit ihm zu reden.  
  
„Shinji Minazuki, steh gefälligst auf!" Nachdem ihr Sohn nach mehrmaligen, groben Versuchen noch immer nicht gewillt war die Augen zu öffnen, stapfte Miyako kurzentschlossen ins Bad. Sie holte einen Eimer und ließ eiskaltes Wasser ein, dann ging sie wieder ins Shinji's Zimmer und versuchte ein letztes mal ihn mit Rütteln und Geschrei aufzuwecken, bis sie schließlich das Wasser über ihn schüttete, nachdem er noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte. Mit einem Schrei fuhr Shinji hoch und blickte sich mit entsetzten Augen um, als er seine Mutter vor seinem Bett entdeckte. „Du brauchst nicht meinen, dass dein gestriges Verhalten eine Entschuldigung dafür ist, die Vorlesungen zu schwänzen. Steh gefälligst auf, sonst zieh ich dich eigenhändig aus deinem Bett und glaube mir, dass dürfte dir sicherlich nicht gefallen!" donnerte sie los und stapfte grollend aus dem Raum. Noch völlig benommen schlug Shinji die nasse Decke zur Seite, doch der stechende Schmerz, der durch seinen Kopf fuhr ließen ihn unweigerlich wieder zurücksacken. „Verdammt!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fasste er sich an die Stirn. Ihm war, als würden riesige Steinbrocken auf sein Schädel hinabdonnern und das Hämmern in seiner Schläfe hätten ihn beinahe matt gesetzt. Wie lange er wohl geschlafen hatte, fragte er sich und der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass seine Mutter wohl noch immer wütend auf ihn war. Es war noch sehr früh und er brauchte sich nicht einmal zu beeilen, um rechtzeitig in der Uni zu sein. Sich darüber im Klaren, dass Miyako ihn mit Sicherheit nicht aus fürsorglicher Mutterliebe geweckt hatte, trottete er schwankend ins Bad.  
  
Natsuki klingelte bei den Minazuki's, nachdem Shinji noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. Yamato machte ihr auf und schenkte ihr eine strahlendes Lächeln. „Guten Morgen Yamato-san." „Guten Morgen, Natsuki. Du willst sicherlich Shinji abholen." Entgegnete Yamato. „Ja. Ist er denn noch nicht fertig?" fragte Natsuki, als sie plötzlich Miyako's verärgerte Stimme vernahm. „Sei doch so lieb und warte unten am Auto auf ihn. Wir müssen dem jungen Herrn noch ein wenig die Flügel stutzen." Meinte er augenzwinkernd. Verdutzt blickte das Mädchen zu ihm hoch, dann vernahm sie wieder Miyako's Stimme, die nun langsam immer lauter wurde. Sie schien sich mit ihrem Sohn zu streiten. „Ja, dann warte ich unten." Gab Natsuki noch immer verwirrt von sich und wandte sich dann nachdenklich ab. Ob Shinji sich mit seiner Mutter gestritten hatte, fragte sie sich. „Merkwürdig, so seinen Geburtstag zu beginnen." Irgendetwas hatte der Kerl doch bestimmt wieder ausgefressen, sonst wäre Miyako mit Sicherheit nicht so wütend gewesen. Natsuki wartete wie vereinbart am Auto, als sie schließlich Shinji aus dem Wohnblock kommen sah. So sah das Gesicht eines glücklichen Geburtstagskindes aber nicht aus, stellte sie fest Shinji hob langsam den Kopf hoch und bemühte sich, das Pochen in seiner Schläfe nicht noch weiter auszureizen. Die laute Standpauke seiner Eltern hatten das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren schon genug strapaziert. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie gerechtfertigt war, aber trotz allem waren diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen schon Strafe genug für sein Verhalten gewesen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde jedoch vergaß er alles, als er Natsuki entdeckte. Ein Lächeln hellte sein mitgenommenes Gesicht auf und in diesem Augenblick dachte er, im Himmel zu sein. „Guten Morgen, Natsuki." Begrüßte er sie und vermied es dabei seine alarmierenden Kopfschmerzen zu beachten. Natsuki betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Irgendwie wirkte er mehr als nur mitgenommen und diese fürchterlichen Augenringe und die blasse Haut verrieten seinen Zustand. „Shinji, du siehst aus wie ausgespuckt." Entfuhr es ihr, biss sich aber dann auf die Zunge. Sogar an seinem Geburtstag konnte sie nicht freundlich sein. „Nett wie eh und jäh, Natsuki Schätzchen." Entgegnete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, wobei sich erneut das Hämmern in der Schläfe meldete. „Ich bin nicht dein Schätzchen, du Idiot!" Sie setzte zu einem Schlag an, doch Shinji wich erschrocken zurück und taumelte, da ihn der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf durch die ruckartige Bewegung strafte. „Ich liebe jede Berührung von dir, aber für heute lass es bitte gut sein mit deinen liebevollen Klapsen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wüten befände sich eine große Baustelle in meinem Kopf." Meinte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und setzte sich vorsichtig ins Auto.  
  
Natsuki betrachtete Shinji aus den Augenwinkeln und auf irgend eine Art und Weise gefiel er ihr heute ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, beunruhigte sie. Was mochte vorhin nur geschehen sein. Sie atmete vorsichtig die Luft ein, als fürchtete sie sich davor, die Ruhe zu durchbrechen und den jungen Fahrer vielleicht zu erschrecken, als sie plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Geruch seitens Shinji wahrnahm. Angewidert rümpfte sie die Nase. Alkohol! Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und mit einem Schlag war ihr alles klar. Nein, so schlecht ging es diesem Kerl gar nicht. Er hatte lediglich einen Kater von einer wahrscheinlich durchzechten Nacht, wenn sie ihn sich genauer ansah. „Du Idiot!" schrie sie ihn mit einer Plötzlichkeit an, dass Shinji verschreckt zusammenfuhr und beinahe einen Fußgänger mitgenommen hätte. Das schmerzhafte Hämmern in seiner Schläfe meldete sich erneut und sein Ohr dröhnte wie verrückt. „Was sollte das, Natsuki?" fragte Shinji irritiert, wobei er sich damit abmühte wieder Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug zu bekommen. „Sieh dich doch nur einmal an. Du siehst aus, als hätte man dich wortwörtlich ausgespuckt." „Fang du nicht auch noch an." Murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, tunlichst damit beschäftig seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren. „Mach doch was du willst, ist mir doch vollkommen egal!" keifte Natsuki ihn erbost an. „Meine Güte, ihr tut ja gerade so, als hätte ich die größte aller Sünden begannen. Ich war doch nur ein bisschen was trinken." Versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Das merkt man. Ein bisschen ist gut. Du stinkst wie eine ganze Brauerei und jetzt halt sofort an!" Shinji drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Natsuki..." „Halt SOFORT an!" brüllte sie, nachdem Shinji scheinbar noch immer nicht gewillt war ihrem Wunsch folge zu leisten. „Du kannst doch nicht deswegen wieder einmal böse mit mir sein." „Ich sagte bereits, es ist mir egal." „Warum..." „Du Idiot!" Natsuki's Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog Shinji den Kopf ein, als hätte ihn soeben ein großer Hammer getroffen. „Du bist gerade an meiner Schule vorbei gefahren und wenn du nicht sofort anhältst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass es dir noch miserabler geht!" Drohend hob sie ihre Faust hoch, bereit den jungen Mann einen Schlag in die Schulter die verpassen, doch Shinji trat mit einer Wucht auf die Bremse, dass beide einen Ruck nach vorne machten. „Verdammt!" fluchte er und drückte die Handfläche gegen seine schmerzende Stirn. Wutentbrannt riss Natsuki die Tür auf und machte sich hastig daran aus dem Auto zu steigen. Shinji starrte sie Entschuldigung heischend an, als das Mädchen ihm einen Gegenstand mit einer Wucht auf den Beifahrersitz schmiss. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Zischte sie mit einem bissigen Unterton, machte auf den Absatz kehrt und lief zurück in Richtung ihrer Schule. Verwirrt blickte Shinji auf das kleine Päckchen, das Natsuki ihm hingedonnert hatte. Es war mit einem Geschenkpapier umwickelt und trug ihre Handschrift. Sie hatte tatsächlich an seinen Geburtstag gedacht.  
  
Lächelnd betrachtete Shinji das Buch zwischen seinen Händen. Er las die Lettern auf dem Einband und am liebsten wäre er vor Freude aufgesprungen, doch sein Kater machte ihm dies unmöglich. Ein Buch über Heilkräuter. Ein Thema, dass ihn seit jeher fasziniert hatte und mit dem er sich am liebsten beschäftigte, mit Ausnahme von Natsuki selbst, seiner eigentlichen Leidenschaft. Für dieses wunderbare Geschenk musste er ihr unbedingt noch danken, meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und schon verfiel er in seine üblichen Tagträumerein, an denen Natsuki endlich ihre Gefühle für ihn entdeckte.  
  
Indes war diese schwer damit beschäftigt dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu folgen. Immer wieder schweiften Natsuki's Gedanken ab und die Tatsache, dass Shinji doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß sich in ihre Gedanken zu stehlen, machte sie beinahe rasend. Was fiel diesem Idioten nur ein. Reichte es denn noch nicht, dass er sie schon in der Realität nervte, musste er auch noch ihre Gedanken beherrschen. Mit einer missgelaunten Stimmung ging sie schließlich nach Unterrichtsschluss auf den Schulhof, verabschiedete sich kurz von ihren Freunden und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle, denn sie war nicht gewillt mit Shinji heimzufahren. Zuhause angekommen zog sie sich gleich in ihr Zimmer zurück, ohne weiter auf ihre Mutter zu achten, die ihr besorgt hinterher sah. Seufzend ließ Natsuki sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte gedankenversunken auf die Decke. „Dieser Idiot!" knurrte sie verärgert, dann griff sie in ihre Rocktasche und holte den Ohrring hervor, den sie immer bei sich trug. Sie betrachtete den kleinen Gegenstand beinahe ehrfürchtig, während sich ihre Gedanken damit beschäftigten, ob sie jemals erfahren würde, wer ihn ihr geschenkt hatte, als sie plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe zusammenzucken ließ. Vor ihren Augen wurde es dunkel und völlig benommen klammerte Natsuki sich an ihre Bettdecke, als sie Bilder in ihrem geistigen Auge sah, die, so unwirklich sie auch waren, ihr mehr als vertraut vorkamen. Sie sah Schatten, Umrisse eines Wesens, die eindeutig zu einer Frau gehörten. Einer Frau mit... Flügeln. Natsuki verkrampfte sich. Zu deutlich spürte sie die Schmerzen dieses Wesens, die Schmerzen, die tief in ihrer Seele vergraben war. Hilflos rang Natsuki nach Atem, hoffte, dass diese schrecklichen Gefühle verschwinden würden, doch sie drang immer tiefer in sie ein. Diese Frau... ein Engel? Ihre Schmerzen, ja diese quälenden Schmerzen waren Natsuki nicht fremd, es war wie in ihrem Traum. Genauso wie dieses Wesen durchlitt sie jede Nacht diese Qualen. „Ich kann nirgendwohin... außer zu ihm. Nur zu ihm. Ich kann nur ihm trauen." Diese Stimme, sie war Natsuki so vertraut und doch konnte sie es nicht zuordnen. Dieses Wesen, dieser Engel, wurde von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, die Natsuki beinahe wahnsinnig machte. Zu deutlich spürte sie ihre Schmerzen, als wäre sie selbst ein Teil von ihr. Im selben Moment, als Natsuki glaubte dem ganzen nicht mehr standzuhalten, wurde sie von einem Klopfen augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit katapultiert. Schweratmend fuhr sie hoch und rang nach Atem. Fassungslos starrte sie auf den Ohrring, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Was zum..." „Hallo Natsuki." Ertönte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. Verwirrt riss Natsuki den Kopf hoch und blickte wie erstarrt in Shinji's lächelndes Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?" keifte sie ihn an, schwer darum bemüht ihre Irritation zu verbergen. Dieser merkwürdige Traum hatte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, wenn es denn ein Traum war, denn noch immer konnte sie das erlebte spüren. Es war zu realistisch gewesen, um nur ein Traum zu sein oder irrte sie sich. „Deine Mutter hat mich reingelassen." Shinji betrachtete das junge Mädchen mit nachdenklicher Miene. Ihm war, als wirkte sie verstört. „Was willst du?" „Ich wollte mich für das Geschenk bedanken." Entgegnete er charmant und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein." Fuhr Natsuki ihn unbeherrscht an. „Das habe ich auch nur getan, weil wir uns schon so lange kennen. Aus keinem anderen Grund, verstanden!" Shinji hob süffisant die Augenbrauen. „Aber klar doch." Meinte er ironisch und trat näher an sie hin. „Ich hab auch noch was für dich." Überrascht blickte Natsuki zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe doch gar nicht..." „Als kleines Dankeschön." Unterbrach Shinji sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich es dir vorhin schon geben, aber du hast nicht auf mich gewartet. Warum?" „Das geht dich nichts an!" konterte Natsuki angriffslustig, doch Shinji ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ein normaler Mensch kaum wahrgenommen hätte, beugte er sich zu ihr herab und drückte seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihm so, als hätte Natsuki diesen unvorhergesehenen Kuss erwidert und nur widerwillig gab er sie frei. Hastig sprang er zur Seite, sich darüber ihm Klaren, dass ihn gleich eine schallende Ohrfeige treffen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Überrascht starrte Shinji das Mädchen an. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Das irritierte den jungen Mann völlig. Er hatte mit Schlägen oder einer Ohrfeige gerechnet, ja sogar mit ihren wohlbekannten Gekeife und Beschimpfungen, aber diese Starrheit verwunderte ihn. Irgend etwas schien mit ihr nicht zu stimmen.  
  
Natsuki spürte mit einer Plötzlichkeit etwas weiches auf ihren Lippen ruhen. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf, blickte geradewegs in Shinji's dunklen, fast violetten Augen. Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, wollte ihn anbrüllen, doch ihr Körper schien nicht zu reagieren. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr bis zu den Ohren, lähmten jeglichen Widerstand in ihr und zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie, wie sie Shinji's Kuss erwiderte. Dabei merkte sie eine Vertrautheit, eine Gefühlregung in ihrer Brust, die sei unmerklich zittern ließ. Die Weichheit seiner Lippen, das wunderbare Gefühl seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange zu spüren, dass alles schien ihr so schmerzlich vertraut und der undurchdringliche Blick aus seinen Augen, der ihr beinahe den Atem stahl. Als hätte sie das ganze nicht genug verwirrt, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts jene Stimme in ihren Gedanken auf, die sie Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen vernahm und mit einem Schlag fuhr der stechende Schmerz erneut durch ihren Kopf. Wie erstarrt saß sie regungslos da, unfähig auch nur eine Bewegung auszuführen. Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich über ihren Augen und schemenhafte Bilder nahmen von ihren Gedanken besitz. Diese Gestalt, diese ach so vertraute Gestalt aus ihren Träumen. Natsuki spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog, doch sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. ER kam auf sie zu, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und der Klang seiner Stimme ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. „Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, denn ich liebe dich!" Ein Stich durchfuhr ihre Schläfe und mit einem Mal umhüllte sie völlige Dunkelheit.  
  
„Natsuki!" Shinji stürzte in panischer Angst auf Natsuki zu und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie kraftlos in seinen Armen sang.  
  
  
  
Juhuuu, ich habe es wieder! Ich kann wieder schreiben. Blockade durchbrochen und ich werde mich dieses Wochenende gleich fleißig daran machen, diese FF fortzusetzen, was ich mit ABSOLUTER Sicherheit auch schaffen werde, denn in meinem Kopf wüten die ganzen Ideen und wollen endlich zu „Papier" gebracht werden. Eins vorweg: Jetzt geht das ganze erst richtig los! Wundert euch nicht, dass diese FF nicht so locker geschrieben ist, wie der Vorgänger, aber ich war halt der Meinung, dass Fynn genauso war. Ernst, auch wenn sie ab und zu zu Gewalttaten neigt, so ist sie doch eine sehr tiefgründige Person. (Das ist ja das interessante an ihr) Shinji wird natürlich auch nicht zu kurz kommen, aber das lest ihr bald in der Fortsetzung. Wie immer: BITTEEEE Kommentare! *schmachtschmacht*, dass ist ein wichtiges Lebenselixier für uns Autoren, glaubt mir. *ganzflehentlichguck*  
  
Also bis zur nächsten Fortsetzung  
  
*winkwink* eure sich nach Kommentaren verzehrende Sue-chan 


	3. Chapter III

Tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ihr so lange habt die Fortsetzung warten müssen. Ich habe diese Fic eigentlich schon seit fast einem Jahr fertig^^, aber ich hatte völlig vergessen dass ich bei Fanfiction.net auch noch einen Account habe und meine Stories auch hier veröffentlich hab^^. So, dafür lade ich gleich alle Teile hoch.  
Kapitel III  
  
Besorgt beobachtete Marron, wie Chiaki ihre Tochter untersuchte. Ihre Besorgnis über den Gesundheitszustand Natsukis wuchs beinahe ins unermessliche und sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment mehr als hilflos. "Chiaki, bitte tu was." flehte sie ihren Mann an, als Natsuki plötzlich vorsichtig die Augen aufschlug. "Natsuki, mein Engel." Marron nahm ihre Hand und legte sie sich an die Wange. "Mama, Papa..." "Psst." Chiaki schenkte seiner Tochter ein liebevolles Lächeln. "Du hattest anscheinend einen Kreislaufkollaps und bist bewusstlos zusammengebrochen." Stellte er fest, während er mit seiner Untersuchung fortfuhr. Natsuki begann langsam, sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern. Shinji! Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Als er sie geküsst hatte, waren diese Bilder wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrem inneren Augen aufgetaucht. Geküsst. Shinji hatte sie geküsst. Entsetzt riss Natsuki die Augen auf. Trotz ihrem elenden Zustand spürte sie augenblicklich die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was war ihm nur eingefallen das zu tun. Marron bemerkte, wie sich Natsuki's Miene verfinsterte. Sie drückte ihre Hand, um ihr auf die Art zu zeigen, dass sie für sie da war, was auch immer sie gerade durchlitt. Shinji tigerte unruhig in der Wohnung auf und ab. Was zum Teufel war nur mit Natsuki geschehen, fragte er sich. Er rief sich die Bilder ins Gedächtnis, die sich vor kurzem in ihrem Zimmer abgespielt hatte und die Erinnerung an ihren starren Blick, ihrem blassen Gesicht, kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, ängstigten ihn. Sie hatte so ausgesehen, als hätte sie sich in Trance befunden und ihr Geist schien weit entfernt gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte weder ihn, noch alles andere um sich wahrgenommen und schließlich... Wütend rammte Shinji seine Faust gegen die Wand. Die Sorge, die er in diesem Moment durchlitt machten ihn geradezu wahnsinnig. Er wollte so gerne bei ihr sein, doch Marron und Chiaki hatten ihn gebeten nach Hause zu gehen. Sie hatten ihm versprochen sich sofort zu melden, sobald Natsuki wieder bei Bewusstsein war, doch noch immer war kein Anruf gekommen und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl noch zu gut, dieses schreckliche Gefühl, der Hilflosigkeit, als Fynn in seinen Armen gestorben war und nun hatte er das Gefühl, als würde man sie ihm wieder wegnehmen wollen. "Wag es! Hörst du mich, Herr!" schrie er wutentbrannt und blickte nach oben. "Wag es, sie mir noch einmal wegzunehmen, dann gnade dir Gott!" Plötzlich hielt er inne, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Verflucht!" stieß er verärgert hervor und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. "Von wegen gnade dir Gott." Schalt er sich selbst. "Er ist Gott, elender Idiot."  
  
Die nächsten darauffolgenden Tage blieb Natsuki zuhause, denn ihre Eltern verlangten absolute Bettruhe von ihr, da der plötzliche Zusammenbruch von ihr ihnen nicht geheuer war. Gelangweilt lag Natsuki auf der Couch und versuchte sich die Langeweile mit Lesen zu vertreiben, als ihre Mutter vom Einkaufen nach Hause kam. "Natsuki." Stieß Marron empört aus. "Du solltest dich doch schonen." Mit besorgtem Gesicht zeigte sie auf das Buch in Natsukis Hand. "Mama, ich versuche doch keine Bäume auszureißen, sondern lediglich zu lesen. Ich wüsste nicht, was daran schädlich ist." Entgegnete ihre Tochter mit einem schiefen Grinsen, woraufhin Marron anfing zu lachen. "Entschuldige, mein Engel. Ich bin nur ein wenig durch den Wind, durch das, was geschehen ist." Meinte Marron und schenkte Natsuki ein Lächeln, während sie innerlich mit Grauen daran zurückdachte, wie sehr sie damals gelitten hatte, als Fynn sich für sie geopfert hatte. Nein, ihren kleinen geliebten Engel noch einmal zu verlieren konnte und wollte sie nie wieder erleben müssen. Der Anblick ihrer bewusstlosen Tochter hatte sie an dem Tag jäh an die Vergangenheit erinnert und Marrons Herz hatte sich dabei vor Schmerz verkrampft. Unwirsch schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab. Nein, auf keinen Fall dürfte das je wieder geschehen und dafür würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun. "Mama, ist alles in Ordnung." Unterbrach Natsuki sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Jetzt ja, Engel." Antwortete diese lächelnd, dann machte sie sich daran das Essen vorzubereiten. "Übrigens," meinte Marron im Vorbeigehen. "Shinji hat nach dir gefragt. Wieso willst du nicht, dass er dich besuchen kommt. Er macht sich die größten Sorgen." Shinji. Allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens stieg in Natsuki wieder die Wut über ihn hoch. Oh nein, dachte sie sich, der Kerl hatte für die nächste Zeit bei ihr verspielt. Er hatte es gewagt sie zu küssen und das würde sie ihm mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell vergessen, nahm sie sich fest vor. Und doch... Die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss ließ ihr Herz auf verdächtige Weise höher schlagen. Sie konnte noch deutlich spüren, wie sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten, konnte den Glanz in seinen wunderschönen dunklen Augen sehen. "Wunderschön! Von wegen wunderschön!" zischte sie, doch das leise Trommeln in ihrer Brust strafte ihrer Worte Lügen. Eines jedoch war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel. Warum nur hatte sie genau in dem Augenblick, als Shinji sie geküsst hatte, diese merkwürdige Vision gehabt. Sie hatte IHN gesehen und nicht wie in ihren Träumen sonst, sondern... "Er liebt mich." Flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und blickte verträumt ins Leere. Natsuki fragte sich jedoch erneut, warum ausgerechnet Shinjis Kuss diese Bilder hervorgerufen hatte oder war das ganze nur ein Zufall gewesen. Sie hatte schließlich kurz davor einen merkwürdigen Tagtraum gehabt. War es überhaupt ein Traum gewesen?  
  
"Natsuki!" Überschwänglich schlang Shinji seine Arme um das junge Mädchen und drückte sie herzhaft an seine Brust, anders konnte er seine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie endlich wieder gesund war, einfach nicht ausdrücken. Erbost stieß Natsuki ihn von sich. "Was fällt dir ein, du Idiot!" fauchte sie den jungen Mann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. "Stoß mich doch nicht immer weg, mein süßer Engel." "Du nervst!" Mit einem dumpfen Schlag krachte Natsukis Faust gegen sein Kinn. "Was soll das?" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stütze Shinji sich an der Hauswand ab, denn Natsukis Faustschlag hatte mehr als gesessen. Benommen fasste er sich an die Stirn und unweigerlich fragte er sich, womit er dass nur immer wieder verdient hatte. "Man, wie kommen die Leute nur darauf dich als lieb zu bezeichnen." "Shinji!" Erschrocken fuhr Shinji zusammen. Als hätte er angst, Natsuki könnte ihm erneut einen Schlag verpassen, presste er sich fester mit dem Rücken an die Wand. "Du Feigling!" meinte Natsuki mit einem spöttischen Blick und wandte sich zum gehen ab. "Feigling? Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Natsuki mein Engel, Kendo sollte man nur zur Verteidigung anwenden und nicht damit, liebenswerte junge Männer, wie ich einer bin zu schlagen!" "Ich habe mich verteidigt, Shinji. Verteidigt vor einem Idioten, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als mich ständig zu nerven!" "Dich nerven? Früher oder später wirst du schon noch merken, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind, meine Süße. So wie es früher einmal war." 'Früher...' schoss es Natsuki durch den Kopf und drehte sich hastig zu Shinji um. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie ihn barsch und kniff die Augen zu engen Schlitzen. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich..." "Ach, vergiss es." Meinte Shinji so beiläufig wie möglich, doch der unsichere Tonfall seiner Stimme strafte seiner Worte Lügen. Während des ganzen Kendotrainings musste Natsuki ständig an Shinji's Worte denken und sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, was er damit wohl gemeint haben könnte. Früher... Sogar ihre Eltern hatten ihre Vergangenheit schon einmal, im Zusammenhang mit dem Ohrring, angesprochen. Und diese wirren Träume, die sie jede Nacht hatte, gab es eine Verbindung zu allem? "So ein Unsinn!" schalt sie sich selbst und versuchte ohne großen Erfolg sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren. Auch ihre merkwürdigen Tagträume nahmen von ihren Gedanken besitz und sie konnte einfach keine Erklärung für das ganze finden. Diese Tatsache zermürbte sie. Sogar Shinji's Kuss hatten diese unerklärliche Vision vor ihrem geistigen Auge erscheinen lassen, aber was nur hatte Shinji mit dem Fremden aus ihren Träumen zu tun. Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet in jenem Augenblick diese Vision gehabt. Fragen über Fragen und die Erkenntnis, dass es darauf keine Antwort gab, ließen Natsuki beinahe verzweifeln.  
  
"Pfannkuchen!" Gierig stürzte Shinji sich über das Essen und ignorierte den missbilligenden Blick Natsuki's, die größte Mühe damit hatte, sich zu beherrschen, nicht selbst das Essen zu verschlingen, das ihr Vater heute gemacht hatte. "Wieso musst du eigentlich immer hier essen, sobald es bei uns Pfannkuchen gibt?" fauchte Natsuki den jungen Mann an, wobei sie es vermied den mahnenden Blicken ihrer Eltern zu begegnen. "Nun," meinte Shinji mit einem Augenzwinkern und lächelte Chiaki dabei verschwörerisch an. "das war ein aaaltes Indianerehrenwort." "Was redest du eigentlich immer für einen Schwachsinn? Und was soll das blöde Gerede immer?" "Natsuki!" fuhr Chiaki nun ungeduldig dazwischen. "Nun lass den armen Jungen doch mal in Ruhe essen. Sei doch nicht immer..." "Lass nur, Chiaki- sama." Unterbrach Shinji ihn. "Das ist nur ihre Art mir zu zeigen wie gern sie mich hat." Das war genug. Wütend stand Natsuki auf und riss dabei den Stuhl hinter sich um. Shinji's fröhlich lächelndes Gesicht schürten ihren Ärger noch mehr und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer die Beherrschung zu wahren. "Du Vollidiot!" stieß sie erbost aus. "Ich kann dich kein bisschen leiden und dass du es weißt, ich hasse dich!" "Ach," meinte dieser augenzwinkernd. "Das sagst du doch ständig, aber du und ich kennen doch die Wahrheit." Ihren Gezeter ignorierend aß Shinji ungerührt weiter. "Dieser Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig!" Wutschnaubend verließ Natsuki den Tisch und staubte davon. Das laute Zuknallen ihrer Zimmertür ließen die anderen zusammenzucken, wobei Marron besorgt auf die Türe blickte, hinter der ihre Tochter verschwunden war. "Access," wandte sie sich nun an den jungen Mann und legte die Stirn in Falten. "ärgere sie doch nicht immer." "Ich ärgere sie doch gar nicht. Ich halte ihr lediglich die Wahrheit vor Augen." Shinji entgegnete Marron's besorgten Blicken. "Tja, das ganze Unterfangen ist weitaus schwieriger, als ich es mir gedacht habe, aber ich schrecke auch vor dieser Herausforderung nicht zurück. Eure Tochter hat wirklich mehr als Feuer in ihrem Blut und genau das liebe ich an ihr. Sie ist so furchtbar stur und eigensinnig." "Das reizt dich?" hakte Chiaki ungläubig nach. "Sie verpasst dir bei jeder Gelegenheit einen kräftigen Schlag und das gefällt dir auch noch?" Bei Chiaki's Worten musste Shinji unweigerlich lachen. "Das ist nur ihre Art mir ihre Liebe zu zeigen." "Da hast du wohl recht." Stimmte ihm Chiaki lächelnd zu. "Ich kann mich auch noch daran erinnern, dass es mir vor ein paar Jahren nicht anders ergangen ist." Marron horchte bei seinen Worten auf und verengte ihre Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. "Ich will für dich hoffen, dass du nicht mich damit meinst!" "Nun sei doch nicht gleich so. Ich habe es ja nicht so gemeint. Außerdem bist du ein Lamm, im Gegensatz zu unserem 'Engel'."  
  
Schweißgebadet schreckte Natsuki aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Mit klopfenden Herzen blickte sie auf die Uhr und seufzte, als ihr klar wurde, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Wie sollte sie nur Schlaf finden, wenn ihre Träume sie in letzter Zeit immer stärker heimsuchten und mit jeder Nacht sich diese schrecklichen Gefühle weiter verstärkten, dass es kaum noch zum Aushalten war. Wieder war ER ihr erschienen und zum ersten mal, seit Natsuki ihm in ihren Träumen begegnet war, spürte sie die unglaubliche Anziehungskraft, die sie immer weiter dazu trieb, endlich das Geheimnis seiner wahren Identität zu erfahren. "Wer bist du?" flüsterte Natsuki in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Mit langsamen Bewegungen tastete sie sich ins Wohnzimmer vor, schob die Balkontür leise auf und trat nach draußen. Das Licht des Vollmondes erhellte die Nacht. Die Sommerluft war milde und Natsuki hörte das Zirpen vereinzelter Grillen, die die Stille der Nacht durchbrachen. Das junge Mädchen blickte in den klaren Sternenhimmel und lauschte auf das leise Rauschen des Meeres, das der Wind mit sich trug. Auf merkwürdige weise fühlte Natsuki diese innere Ruhe in sich, beim Anblick der Sterne. "Natsuki..." Die sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter unterbrach sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Früher, als ich sehr einsam war, blickte ich oft zum Himmel. Mir war, als sei Gott mir in diesem Augenblick sehr nahe." Marron trat zu ihrer Tochter und folgte ihren Blicken nach oben. "Gott..." Natsuki blickte ehrfurchtsvoll zum Himmel. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien das Bild der fremden jungen Frau, die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, einer Frau mit Flügeln und der schmerzerfüllten Seele. "Glaubst du an Engel, Mama?" fragte Natsuki mit leiser Stimme. "Ja." Hauchte Marron und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, bei dem Gedanken an ihren Engel Fynn. "Meinst du solche reinen Wesen sind in der Lage Schmerz und Leid zu empfinden?" Die Frage ihrer Tochter verwirrte Marron leicht. "Wie kommst du darauf, mein Schatz?" "Ich weiß nicht... Mir war nur, als hätte ich von einem Engel geträumt und... und ich konnte ihre Schmerzen spüren." "Schmerzen?" "Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, Mama. Es war, als wäre ich selbst ein Teil von ihr und ich konnte alles fühlen, was sie fühlte. Nie zuvor habe ich solche Qualen durchlitten. Es war, als hätte man ihre Seele zerrissen." Marron stockte bei Natsuki's Worten der Atem. Konnte es sein... War ihre Tochter etwa im Begriff sich an ihr Leben als Engel Fynn Fish zu erinnern? Sie wandte ihren Blick zu dem jungen Mädchen und sah sie nachdenklich an. Das Licht des Mondes erhellte Natsuki's kindliche Gesichtszüge, doch ihre traurigen Augen richteten sich ins Leere und Marron war, als würde in diesem Augenblick ihre Fynn vor ihr stehen. Der gefallene Engel Fynn. "Auch Engel haben Gefühle, Natsuki. Sie waren vor ihrem Dasein als Engel Menschen und sie sind wie wir in der Lage Schmerz und Liebe zu empfinden. Ja, selbst ein Engel mit reinem Herzen kann Sünden begehen. Er wird zu einem gefallenen Engel, doch trotz allem wird er niemals seine Seele verlieren." "Du weißt sehr viel darüber." Stellte Natsuki überrascht fest. Marron lächelte traurig. "Ich habe einmal einen Engel gekannt und über alles geliebt..." Marron unterbrach sich selbst, denn jede Erinnerung an den Verlust ihrer Freundin stimmte sie traurig. Gott hatte ihr ihren Engel zwar als Wiedergeburt ihrer Tochter wiedergegeben, doch rührte sie die Vergangenheit noch immer auf und es schmerzte daran zu denken. "Nun geh wieder ins Bett, mein Schatz. Es ist bereits sehr spät." Natsuki nickte zustimmend und drückte ihrer Mutter liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging sie in die Wohnung. Marron blieb noch eine Weile stehen und blickte gedankenverloren in den sternenklaren Himmel. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie bereits weit in die Vergangenheit gerückt und nur der Mond war Zeuge ihrer Tränen. 


	4. Chapter IV

Kapitel IV  
  
Suchend blickte Natsuki sich auf dem weitläufigen Universitätsgelände um. Sie irrte bereits seit zehn Minuten, auf der Suche nach Shinji, umher und allmählich wurde sie die Suche nach ihm leid. "Entschuldige bitte." Sprach sie einen der Studenten an "Kennst du zufällig Minazuki Shinji?" Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und seine Worte, die darauf folgten, brachte Natsuki sichtlich aus der Fassung. "Aber natürlich doch, wer nicht. Du bist sicher einer seiner Fans. Wenn du ihn suchst, er ist in der großen Sporthalle dort, aber wird schwer für dich sein durchzukommen." "Ich bin nicht sein Fan!" donnerte sie ungehalten, doch der Student zuckte nur die Achseln und lächelte schief. "Da wärst du aber die erste. Na ja, ein bisschen jung bist du schon... Passt gar nicht zum üblichen Bild." Natsuki verzog wütend das Gesicht, nahm sich jedoch zusammen und stapfte grollend in Richtung der Sporthalle. "Ich und sein Fan. Der spinnt wohl!" murmelte sie wutschnaubend. Aber warum passte sie nicht zum üblichen Bild. Das junge Mädchen begriff nicht, was der Student damit hatte sagen wollen, fand die Antwort aber ziemlich schnell heraus, als sie vor der Sporthalle stand. Eine große Menschentraube stand vor dem Eingang der Halle und zu Natsuki großer Verwunderung waren es ausschließlich junge Frauen. Vielleicht wäre das ganze weniger verwirrend gewesen, wenn es sich dabei nur um Studentinnen dieser Uni gehandelt hätte, aber die unterschiedlichen Uniformen zeugten eindeutig davon, dass sie alle aus verschiedenen Schulen stammten. Wenn Natsuki sich nicht sehr irrte, befanden sich sogar einige Schülerinnen aus der Oberstufe ihrer Schule darunter. Stirnrunzelnd näherte Natsuki sich der Masse und versuchte vergeblich an ihnen vorbeizukommen. Sie hatten regelrecht die Tür umkreist. "Könntet ihr mich bitte durchlassen." Fragte Natsuki und schrak zusammen, als sich alle Köpfe plötzlich nach ihr umdrehten und sie wütend musterten. "Seht euch die mal an!" Rief eine aus der Menge heraus. "Noch nicht mal ganz den Kinderschuhen entwachsen und schon so anmaßend." "Was..." Natsuki's Verblüffung über die Feindseligkeit der jungen Frauen wandelte sich augenblicklich in Wut um, als sich erneut eine Stimme aus der Masse erhob. "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Minazuki-sama dich auch nur eines Blickes würdigt, du kleines Gör!" "Zieh gefälligst Leine. Wir waren vor dir hier und wenn du da durch willst, dann hast du gefälligst zu warten." Fauchte sie eine der Studentinnen an, der sie direkt gegenüberstand. Selbst in ihrer Wut musste Natsuki anerkennend feststellen, wie schön diese war. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen blitzten gefährlich und die bläulichschwarz schimmernden langen Haare umrahmten ihr zornesrotes Gesicht, doch das tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. "Was bildet ihr dummen Gänse euch ein!" stieß Natsuki nun ihrerseits verärgert heraus. Einen Raunen ging durch die Runde und die feindseligen Blicke, die darauf folgten ließen Natsuki schlucken. "Traust du dich da wirklich hinaus." Meinte Daisuke mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen und musterte seinen Freund eingehend. "Wohl oder übel, wenn ich nach Hause will." Entgegnete Shinji mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Beide wussten nur zu gut, was auf Shinji warten würde, sobald er die Sporthalle verlassen würde und der Gedanke sich einen Weg durch die ganze Frauenschar bahnen zu müssen, ließen Shinji beinahe verzweifeln. "Tja, mein lieber Sportsfreund, in deiner Haut will ich nicht stecken, so gern ich auch deine Beliebtheit bei den Frauen haben würde, so verzichte ich doch dankend auf die Tortur, der du dich nach jedem Training aussetzen muss." "Vielen dank auch für die aufbauenden Worte, Daisuke." Bevor Shinji schließlich die Türe nach draußen öffnete, holte er noch mal tief Luft, um sich geistig auf die kommende Attacken der jungen Damen vorzubereiten, dann trat er hinaus. "Was..." Zur größten Verblüffung der beiden jungen Männer erwartete sie nicht wie sonst die hysterische Gruppe junger Studentinnen und Schülerinnen. "Shinji..." Daisuke hob den Arm und zeigte in eine bestimmte Richtung, wobei seine Augen sich verdutzt weiteten. Shinji folgte seinem Blick und sog hörbar die Luft ein, als er seine sogenannten Fans ein paar Meter weiter weg entdeckte und wie es den Anschein hatte, wurde eine von ihnen soeben malträtiert. "Da hat sich wohl eine etwas zuviel herausgenommen." "Um so besser für mich. Lass uns gehen, bevor wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Meinte Shinji mit einem Achselzucken und wandte sich zum gehen ab, als er nach ein paar Schritten plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb. Die Stimme, die sich aus der Menge erhob kannte er nur zu gut. "Ihr hysterischen dummen Gänse! Wagt es nicht mich anzufassen, sonst..." Ein Geschrei folgte Natsuki's Worten und dann stürzten sich die jungen Frauen wild keifend auf sie, zogen sie an den Haaren und ihrer Uniform, bis sie zu Boden sackte, während sie immer wieder Schimpfworte auf das junge Mädchen regnen ließen. "Lasst sie sofort los!" ertönte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Natsuki spürte, wie die anderen augenblicklich von ihr abließen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde und Natsuki blickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach oben, blickte dabei geradewegs in Shinji's besorgtem Gesicht. Er kniete sich vor ihr und legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihre linke Wange, die Kratzspuren ihrer Angreifer aufwiesen. Natsuki verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und in diesem Augenblick hätte sie sich am liebsten schluchzend in Shinji's Arme geworfen, doch ihr Stolz gebot ihr Einhalt. Nein, sie würde sich vor diesen jungen Frauen und erst recht nicht vor Shinji die Blöße geben. Shinji's Augen verdunkelten sich, bei ihrem zugesetztem Anblick und die Zornesfalten, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten, ließen Natsuki unweigerlich schlucken. Vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille und half ihr behutsam hoch, dann wandte er sich mit zorniger Stimme an die Verantwortlichen für Natsuki's Zustand. "Seid ihr noch zu retten!" brüllte er die jungen Frauen unbeherrscht an, dass selbst Natsuki zusammenzuckte. "Minazuki-sama..." wandte sich die Studentin mit den dunkelblauen Augen an Shinji, doch dieser gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung Schweigen. "Ihr seid eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Seht euch an, was ihr mit eurer Hysterie angerichtet habt, ihr dummen Gänse! Und ich sage es euch nur einmal: Wagt es nie und ich meine nie wieder Natsuki auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!" "Minazuki-sama, dieses törichte Ding hatte sich..." "Verschwindet!" brüllte Shinji nun völlig außer sich. Die jungen Frauen wandten sich mit betretenen und teilweise wütenden Gesichtern ab, dann drehte sich Shinji zu Natsuki um und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, soweit ihm dies möglich war, denn ihr elender Zustand nahmen ihn sichtlich mit und das er dafür verantwortlich war, machte ihn wütend. "Natsuki, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Natsuki klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrem Rock und versuchte ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dann richtete sie ihren Blick an Shinji. "Wie du siehst." Meinte sie ironisch und fuhr mit zickiger Stimme fort: "Ich hätte das schon alleine geschafft und dazu war deine Hilfe wirklich nicht nötig." In Shinji's Augen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen und Natsuki zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand. "Du enttäuscht mich!" stieß er verärgert hervor. Mit einer Plötzlichkeit drang erneut dieses Stechen in Natsuki's Kopf. Shinji's Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken wider und mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie in sein Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick war ihr, als hätte sich eine ähnliche Szene schon einmal zwischen ihnen abgespielt. Sein Blick, seine Stimme, seine Worte und die Art und Weise, wie er vor ihr stand. Bilder, die ihr so vertraut waren. "Warum nur kannst du nicht einmal zugeben, dass du mich gebraucht hast!" fuhr Shinji verärgert fort, doch Natsuki war in Gedanken bereits weit in die Ferne gerückt, nahm ihn kaum noch war, nur noch die pochenden Schmerzen in ihrer Schläfe und die Bilder, die wie aus dem Nichts wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen. Da war ER wieder und Natsuki's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei seinem Anblick, doch dieses mal schienen seine Gesichtszüge nicht mehr verschwommen. So unklar die Details auch waren, glaubte sie doch auf merkwürdige Weise sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Die Gestalt hatte ein langes Gewand, und ihre dunklen Haare reichten hinab zu ihren Füßen. 'Du enttäuscht mich!' drang seine Stimme durch Natsuki's Kopf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte ihr Herzschlag aus. Der Klang seiner Stimme... 'Warum willst du so ein Leben führen?!' fuhr die Gestalt wütend fort. Natsuki zog es das Herz zusammen. Warum war der Fremde nur so wütend auf sie. Sie träumte jede Nacht von ihm und nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so verärgert erlebt. 'Du sollst am eigenen Leib erfahren WARUM!' Natsuki zuckte innerlich zusammen. Da war sie wieder, die Frau mit den Flügeln und wie es schien, hatte ER die ganze Zeit mit dem Engel gesprochen. Unweigerlich spürte Natsuki die Gefühle des geflügelten Wesens. Ihr Herz war voller Schmerzen und doch, tief in ihrer Seele verborgen gab es da ein Licht, dass die Dunkelheit in ihr erhellte. Dieses Licht... Natsuki fühlte eine Woge des Glücks in sich aufsteigen. Die Frau näherte sich IHM und plötzlich stürzte sie sich mit einem Schwert auf ihn. 'Neeeiin!' schrie Natsuki innerlich auf, doch ihre Stimme ging im Laut des Schwertes unter, dass sich dicht neben SEINEM Kopf in den Boden gerammt hatte. Wie zwei Schatten sah Natsuki die beiden vor sich und ihr war, als wäre sie nichts weiter, als eine körperlose Hülle, die der ganzen Szenerie nicht angehörte. ER lag bewegungslos mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, während sich das geflügelte Wesen an den Griff des Schwertes stützte und sich über ihn beugte. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, dann ertönte erneut die Stimme des Engels. 'Hast du es etwa vergessen?' Du wolltest mir doch noch was sagen.' Bei ihren Worten zuckte Natsuki zusammen und die Worte, die darauf folgten schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. 'Ich habe versprochen, dass ich dir zuhören werde. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war Satan zu dienen, aber ich musste dich unbedingt wiedersehen.' War das der Grund für das Leid im Herzen des Engels? Natsuki spürte, wie sie immer tiefer in ihren Tagtraum gerissen wurde, wenn es denn einer war, denn alles war so realistisch und sie spürte die Gefühle des Engels mit einer Deutlichkeit, die sie selbst erschreckte. ER lag noch immer bewegungslos unter ihr, unfähig ein Wort hervorzubringen. 'Ich wollte dich wiedersehen.' Fuhr der Engel mit trauriger Stimme fort. 'Denn.... Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt!!!' Wie ein Blitz durchfuhren ihre Worte Natsuki's Herz und sie starrte fassungslos auf die beiden Schatten, als sie plötzlich die leise Stimme von IHM vernahm. 'Fynn...' "Natsuki..." Das Mädchen hörte ihren Namen und zu ihrem größten Erstaunen vermischte sich diese Stimme aus der Ferne mit SEINEM und mit einer Plötzlichkeit wurde Natsuki bewusst, warum ihr SEINE Stimme so vertraut gewesen war. Shinji... ER hatte Shinji's Stimme. "Natsuki..." ertönte es erneut in ihrem Kopf und ihr war es kaum noch möglich zu unterscheiden, wer ihren Namen gerufen hatte, bis sich der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe gewaltsam bemerkbar machte. Benommen fasste Natsuki sich an ihren schmerzenden Kopf, schwankte und kippte nach vorne. Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete sie gegen Shinji's Brust und fand sich in seinen Armen wieder. Diese Vertrautheit, die Natsuki in diesem Moment verspürte irritierte sie, doch war sie noch immer unfähig ihren matten Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie ergab sich für diesen Augenblick der Geborgenheit von Shinji's Umarmung und lauschte auf das unruhige Schlagen in seiner Brust, der zu ihrem größten Erstaunen einen beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. "Natsuki, ist alles in Ordnung?" Shinji blickte besorgt auf sie herab, ließ sie dabei jedoch nicht aus seinen Armen und drückte sie fester an sich. Er fragte sich, was in letzter Zeit nur in Natsuki vor sich ging, denn sie wirkte immer öfters wie geistesabwesend.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Natsuki auf die Straße und versuchte vergeblich eine Antwort auf ihren Traum zu finden. 'ER wollte doch mir etwas sagen, wenn ich wieder käme.' Dachte Natsuki stirnrunzelnd und doch zeugte die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte, davon, dass ER in ihren Träumen nicht sie selbst damit gemeint hatte, sondern scheinbar diese Frau mit den Flügeln. Hatten seine Worte etwa ihr gegolten? Und doch war Natsuki, als hätte diese fremde Gestalt immer sie selbst angesprochen und gemeint, bis vor kurzem, als der Engel erschienen war. Natsuki kam es so vor, als wäre sie nur Zeugin gewesen und nie selbst ein Teil ihres Traumes, aber warum nur vermochte sie es die Gefühle des Engels intensiv zu spüren. Gefühle, die Natsuki in ihren Träumen erlebte, gleichkamen. Fynn... ER hatte Fynn zu diesem Engel gesagt. War das etwa ihr Name? "... was hältst du davon, Natsuki?" Shinji's Stimme holte das Mädchen augenblicklich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Wo von?" fragte sie irritiert. "Sag mal, träumst du eigentlich nur noch?" entgegnete Shinji schelmisch, erntete aber sogleich ein wütendes Schnauben von seiner Baifahrerin. "Schon gut, schon gut." Meinte er versöhnlich und schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. "Ich fragte, was du davon hältst, noch ein Eis essen zu gehen." "Meinetwegen." Meinte Natsuki achselzuckend und war nicht minder erstaunt über ihre Antwort wie Shinji. "Sag mal, sind diese 'Fans' der Grund dafür, dass du regelmäßig dein Basketballtraining schwänzt?" Shinji hätte beinahe das Eis verschluckt, dass er gerade im Mund hatte, als Natsuki ihre Frage aussprach, dann lachte er schallend auf. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf und blickte das junge Mädchen mit rotem Gesicht an. "He he, das kann man wohl sagen." "Also ich an deiner Stelle wäre glücklich darüber, wenn ich so viele Verehrerinnen hätte, vor allem wenn sie so hübsch sind wie diese eine Studentin. Wobei ich mich eigentlich frage, was sie an dir finden." Kaum hatte Natsuki den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, wurde ihr selbst bewusst, dass das eine Lüge gewesen war. Wenn sie ehrlich genug war, musste sie zugeben, dass Shinji ein gutaussehender junger Mann war und sie sehr wohl wusste, was die Frauen an ihn fanden, doch das würde sie unter keinen Umständen verraten. "Höre ich da Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme?" hakte Shinji nach und warf ihr einen schelmischen Blick zu. "Schwachsinn! Selbst wenn," meinte Natsuki so beiläufig wie möglich. "ich passe sowieso nicht zum üblichen Bild." Zitierte sie den jungen Student, der sie für einen Fan Shinji's gehalten hatte. "Zum üblichen Bild?" "Das habe ich mir sagen lassen." "Na ja, das sieht man mal wieder, dass die meisten keine Ahnung haben." Shinji senkte den Blick, um die ansteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach. "Obwohl, du passt wirklich nicht zum üblichen Bild, denn diese Frauen interessieren mich nicht im geringsten. Ähm... sag mal, was hattest du eigentlich in der Uni zu suchen? Hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir?" "Shinji..." unterbrach Natsuki ihn. "Du nervst!" Mit einem lauten Knall kippte der junge Mann mit samt seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Was war das nun schon wieder, fragte er sich und blieb auf dem Boden liegen, den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet, während der pochende Schmerz von Natsuki's gerade erteiltem Faustschlag noch in seiner Schulter zu spüren war. "Sie liebt mich wirklich." Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und bemerkte nicht, dass die soeben gemeinte ihn sehr wohl gehört hatte. "Das glaubst auch nur du und damit du es weißt: Mein Kendo-Training ist ausgefallen, daher wollte ich in der Uni auf dich warten." Stieß sie hervor und sah über den Tisch auf ihn herab. Natsuki blickte geradewegs in seine dunklen Augen und musste schwer schlucken, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Herz sich auf merkwürdige Weise mit einem lauten Trommeln bemerkbar machte. Abrupt schnellte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl und versuchte das unruhige Schlagen in ihrer Brust unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was war das eben?  
  
"Natsuki." Stieß Miyako überrascht aus und zog das Mädchen in die Wohnung. "Du willst sicher zu Shinji." Meinte sie lächelnd und ließ Natsuki gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern schob sie gleich in Richtung Shinji's Zimmer. "Ich äh..." "Er ist kurz zum Einkaufen gefahren, wird aber jeden Augenblick zurück kommen. Du kannst gerne auf ihn warten. Ich mache euch in der Zwischenzeit einen Tee." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie das verdatterte Mädchen im Zimmer ihres Sohnes stehen und eilte in die Küche. Seufzend setzte sich Natsuki auf Shinji's Bett und blickte sich neugierig um. Sie war noch nie zuvor allein in seinem Zimmer gewesen und obwohl es ihr Anstand verbot, ließ sie es sich doch nicht nehmen sich ein wenig umzusehen. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an einer Blume hängen, die auf dem Fenstersims thronte. Natsuki ging hin und betrachtete die Rosenknospen mit großen Augen. Irgendwie passte das ganze nicht zu Shinji. Er hatte im Zimmer mehr als ein Dutzend Pflanzen stehen und wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, waren es Heilkräuter, doch diese eine Rose fiel aus dem Rahmen. Sie war noch nicht erblüht, aber sie trug bereits Knospen und Natsuki fragte sich insgeheim, wer Shinji wohl die Blume geschenkt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er sie von einen der Studentinnen bekommen haben könnte, versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust, doch sofort straffte sie sich und versuchte die aufkeimende Eifersucht zu ignorieren. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und riss die Augen entsetzt auf, als ihr Blick auf den Gegenstand auf Shinji's Schreibtisch fiel. "Was zum..." Verwirrt griff sie nach dem kleinen Objekt und hielt es mit zittriger Hand zwischen ihren Fingern, dann griff sie in ihre Rocktasche und holte den schwarzen Ohrring hervor. Natsuki's Erstaunen wuchs zusehends, denn nun sah sie es wirklich mit eigenen Augen. Shinji war im Besitz des gleichen Ohrrings und das Gegenstück zu seinem Ring fand sich nirgendwo im Raum. 


	5. Chapter V

Kapitel V  
  
Pfeifend betrat Shinji die Wohnung und ging in die Küche, um das Eingekaufte seiner Mutter zu geben, als diese ihm entgegenkam und ihm lächelnd die Tüten abnahm. "Du hast Besuch." Sagte Miyako und deutete mit ihrem Kinn zu seiner Zimmertür, dann drehte sie auf den Absatz um und verschwand in die Küche. Neugierig trat Shinji in sein Zimmer ein und bei Natsuki's Anblick blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen, doch seine Überraschung wandelte sich augenblicklich in Besorgnis um, als er in ihr ernstes Gesicht blickte. "Natsuki, was..." Das gefährliche Blitzen in Natsuki's grünen Augen ließ Shinji verstummen und zu seinem größten Entsetzen hielt sie ihm ihre offene Hand entgegen, in der zwei gleiche schwarze Ohrringe lagen. "Woher hast du diesen Ohrring?" Der schneidende Tonfall in Natsuki's Stimme erschreckte Shinji und in diesem Augenblick fand er keine Worte. Wie sollte er ihr auch das ganze erklären, ohne unglaubwürdig zu klingen. "Sag mir sofort woher du diesen Ohrring hast!" "Ich..." "Ich will endlich wissen woher du ihn hast!" Mit traurigem Blick ließ Shinji die Schulter sinken. Gerne hätte er ihr alles gesagt, aber er hatte nicht das Recht dazu und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nachdem noch immer keine Antwort von Shinji kam stieß Natsuki ihn unsanft zur Seite, knallte seinen Ohrring auf den Tisch und rauschte wortlos davon, dann hörte er nur noch, wie die Wohnungstür zuschlug. "Es tut mir leid, Natsuki, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Sagte er leise und trat ans Fenster. Er blickte die Rosenknospen an und wurde traurig, denn die Knospen hatten sich zurückgebildet. Es war jene Rose, die Fynn ihm einst geschenkt hatte. Eine Blume die nur dann verwelkte, wenn Fynn's Gefühle für ihn erloschen war und während all der Jahre hatte sie geblüht, bis Natsuki auf die Welt gekommen war. Die Rose hatte sich zurückentwickelt und mit der Wiedergeburt Fynn's begann die Blume erneut zu wachsen, doch sie hatte seitdem nie wieder Blüten getragen. In den letzten Tagen jedoch waren wieder Knospen gewachsen und nun waren sie wieder verschwunden, in dem Augenblick, als Natsuki wütend aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war. Natsuki verstand gar nichts mehr. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte gedankenversunken den schwarzen kleinen Gegenstand zwischen ihren Fingern an. Konnte es sein, dass all ihre Träume von dem Fremden nur Lug und Trug gewesen war? Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich nur in etwas hineingesteigert und sich so sehr gewünscht, dass dieser Ohrringen dem Fremden aus ihren Träumen gehörte, das sie mit der Zeit selbst daran geglaubt hatte. Doch trotzt allem war das keine Erklärung für alles, denn hatten nicht ihre Eltern selbst gesagt, dass sie seit ihrer Geburt im Besitz des Ohrringes war. Aber wie nur war es möglich, dass Shinji den gleichen besaß? Seufzend sank Natsuki auf ihr Bett, starrte auf die Decke und versuchte vergeblich Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden.  
  
In dieser Nacht wurde Natsuki wieder von ihren Albträumen geplagt, doch dieses mal wurden die Gefühle, die sie dabei spürte stärker und die Bilder erschienen deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Die Frau mit den Flügeln erschien ihr und zum ersten mal konnte Natsuki ihr Gesicht sehen. Entsetzt riss Natsuki die Augen auf, denn was sie vor sich sah raubte ihr den Atem. Es war, als würde sie in einen Spiegel blicken. Diese Frau... Sie hatte ihre Augen und bis auf die Tatsache, dass dieses geflügelte Wesen um ein paar Jahre älter war, als Natsuki selbst, glichen sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise. 'Wer bist du?' hörte Natsuki sich selbst reden. 'Ich brach Gottes höchstes Gebot. Ich tötete Menschen und wurde zu einem gefallenen Engel. Mein Name ist Fynn Fish.' Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Natsuki's Herz und sie spürte den eisigen Griff, der sich um ihre Brust legte, ihr den Atem stahl. In ihrem Kopf drang wieder das schmerzhafte Hämmern ein und wie aus dem Nichts rollte eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen über sie und rissen das Mädchen mit sich in den tiefen Abgrund ihrer Seele. 'Weil du deine Energie nicht zügeln konntest hast du Menschen getötet und damit Gott geschwächt.' Richtete Fynn das Wort an Natsuki, während diese immer tiefer im Strudel ihrer Gefühle versank. Was nur meinte sie damit? Schoss es Natsuki durch den Kopf und bemühe sich vergeblich die lähmenden Schmerzen in ihrem Verstand zu unterbinden. Ein gleißendes Licht schoss durch ihr inneres Auge und plötzlich fand sich das Mädchen in einem endlosen hellen Raum wieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Engel, dessen lange Haare kurz geworden waren. Fynn stand nackt mit dem Rücken zu ihr und dann ertönte eine dunkle, traurige Stimme aus der tiefe ihrer Erinnerung. 'Grundengel Fynn Fish, du wirst aus dem Paradies verbannt.' Entsetzt folgte Natsuki dem ganzen Geschehen und obwohl sie, durch die schmerzhaften Stiche im Herzen, kaum noch in der Lage war sich auf den Beinen zu halten, biss sie tapfer die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte jegliche Warnung ihres Verstandes. Sie sah mit weitaufgerissen Augen, wie der gefallene Engel sich langsam auf ein großes weißes Tor zubewegte, in der sich ein endlosscheinender Raum befand. Natsuki spürte die Trauer und die Verlorenheit in der Seele des Engels. 'Nein!' schrie Natsuki verzweifelt auf, in der Hoffnung etwas ausrichten zu können, denn sie fühlte das unsichtbare Band zwischen ihnen und unter allen Umständen wollte sie dem Engel all das Leid ersparen, dass sie in diesem Augenblick verspürte, doch Fynn schien sie nicht zu hören. 'Das weiße Tor löscht alles aus. Meinen Körper und mein Leben. Das ist mein Ende.' 'Neeeeiiin!' stieß Natsuki voller Verzweiflung aus, als sie wieder eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund vernahm. 'Warte!' Eine dunkle Gestalt, fast wie ein Schatten trat hervor und zu Natsuki's größter Verblüffung wandte er sich an sie selbst. 'Komm zu mir.' Seine Stimme drang tief in Natsuki ein und diese Vertrautheit, die darin lag bemächtigte sich ihres Verstandes. Er hielt Natsuki seine Hand entgegen und fuhr mit dunkler Stimme fort: 'Komm... Fynn Fish.' Noch völlig benommen wachte Natsuki am morgen auf und sie war sichtlich aufgewühlt von ihrem Traum. "Fynn Fish..." stieß sie atemlos aus. Wieso hatte diese dunkle Gestalt sie mit dem Namen des gefallenen Engels angesprochen und das merkwürdige war, der Engel selbst hatte ihr die Schuld für den Tod vieler Menschen gegeben. Natsuki erschien das ganze immer seltsamer, doch zu ihrem größten Entsetzten wurden diese Träume von mal zu mal realistischer, aber es ergab einfach keinen Zusammenhang. Oder gab es die bereits und sie war nur nicht in der Lage sie zu erkennen?  
  
"Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?" fragte Shinji vorsichtig, während er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte. "Es ist mir egal woher du den Ohrring hast. Bestimmt hast du mit Absicht einen ähnlichen besorgt und ihn dann auch noch auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen, damit ich ihn sehe. Dir fällt nämlich nur Schwachsinn ein!" entgegnete Natsuki zickig und verschränkte grollend die Arme. "Sag mal spinnst du vollkommen!" donnerte Shinji ungehalten und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Manchmal kommst du mir wirklich vor wie ein kleines verzogenes Gör." Fuhr er verärgert fort, doch er bereute noch im selben Moment seine Worte. "Halt sofort an!" schrie Natsuki gellend auf. Jeden Morgen das gleiche, dachte Shinji seufzend und stieg auf die Bremse. Mit zornesrotem Gesicht stieß Natsuki die Autotür auf und stapfte wutschnaubend davon, als Shinji plötzlich ebenfalls aus dem Auto stieg und ihr hinterher eilte. Er bekam Natsuki noch am Handgelenk zu fassen und drehte sie zu sich, dann schlang er seine Arme um das Mädchen und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. "Entschuldige meine Worte von vorhin." Hauchte er entschuldigend in ihr Ohr. Wieder schoss der stechende Schmerz in Natsuki's Kopf und das unerträgliche Hämmern begann von neuem. Bewegungslos lag sie in Shinji's Armen, unfähig auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Wie eine Lawine rollten erneut Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge und wie bei ihren Tagträumen davor hallten Shinji's Worte wie ein Echo in ihren Gedanken, dann fiel sie in eine innere Bewusstlosigkeit. 'Entschuldige meine Worte von vorhin...' Es war Shinji's Stimme, doch sie gehörte IHM, jener Gestalt, die wie aus dem Nichts sich in ihre Gedanken stahl. Sie wollte zu ihm eilen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass ER Fynn in Armen hielt und sie zärtlich umarmte, dann erklang wieder Shinji's Stimme aus seinem Mund. 'Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich liebe dich, Fynn! Ich liebe dich!' Wie ein Stück Blei sackte Natsuki's Herz nach unten. ER liebte nicht sie. ER liebte eine andere. SEIN Herz gehörte Fynn, dem gefallenen Engel Fynn. Tränen bildeten sich in Natsuki's Augen und das Brennen, die sie dabei verursachten, trieben dem Mädchen nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte dieses Bild der beiden Liebenden aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen, wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, denn ihr Herz brach in diesem Augenblick in Stücke. Natsuki wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, drückte sich weg und hob den Kopf, starrte jedoch verwirrt in SEINE Augen. Augen, die zu ihrem Erstaunen die unverwechselbare Farbe von dunklem violett hatten, so wie Shinji's. 'Was...' 'Ich liebe dich, Fynn.' Raunte er Natsuki zu. 'Access...' hörte sie sich selbst sagen, dann fand sie sich in der Wirklichkeit und in Shinji's Armen wieder. Natsuki spürte die heißen Tränen in ihren Augen und allmählich verzweifelte sie, denn es war ihr kaum noch möglich die Realität von ihren Träumen zu unterscheiden. Hatte sie wirklich in SEINE Augen geblickt? War sie wirklich in SEINEN Armen gelegen? Aber es war doch Shinji der sie im Arm hielt und waren es nicht seine Augen und seine Stimme gewesen? Was geht nur vor, fragte sie sich insgeheim und fühlte, wie die Tränen ihre Wangen runterliefen, während sie sich Shinji's liebevoller Umarmung bewusst wurde. "Natsuki, es tut mir ehrlich leid." Stieß Shinji verzweifelt hervor, als er Natsuki um Armeslänge von sich hielt und in ihre tränenblinden Augen blickte. Er hatte doch nicht ahnen können, aus welchem Grund sie weinte, also gab er sich die Schuld. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte Natsuki ihn an, stieß ihn grob von sich und stob davon.  
  
Yukiko musterte ihre Freundin mit besorgten Blicken. In letzter Zeit schien Natsuki immer in Gedanken zu sein. Sie war kaum noch ansprechbar und die dunklen Schatten, die sich unter ihren Augen gebildet hatten, zeugten eindeutig von ihren schlaflosen Nächten. Yukiko seufzte innerlich. Auf irgendeine Weise hatte sich ihre beste Freundin immer mehr zurückgezogen und sie wurde ihr immer fremder, doch Natsuki verlor nie ein Wort über die Dinge, die sie zur Zeit scheinbar mehr als beschäftigte. Schweigend starrte Natsuki ins Leere und dachte angestrengt über ihre wirren Träume nach, die sich auf unheimliche Weise immer mehr mit der Wirklichkeit vermischten und es ihr kaum noch gelang beides voneinander zu unterscheiden. Was ihr jedoch größtes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass sie in Shinji's Nähe schon das dritte mal in Tagträume verfallen gewesen war. Gab es denn einen Zusammenhang, fragte sie sich und zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, eine Antwort darauf zu finden. "Ich will es wissen." Sagte sie laut und setzte zum Gehen an, als sie Yukiko's Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. "Wo gehst du hin, Natsuki?" "Ich muss zur Uni." "Aber der Unterricht..." Natsuki drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und lächelte sie traurig an. "Es gibt etwas, was ich herausfinden muss." Entgegnete sie kurz angebunden und lief los. Langsam verzweifelte der Trainer über die Verfassung seines Teams und er stellte sich langsam die Frage, ob sie das nächste Turnier überhaupt gewinnen würden. "Minazuki, genug gefaulenzt. Zeig deiner Mannschaft mal, wie das ganze gespielt wird!" "Shinji Minazuki ist schon zur Stelle." Lachend erhob Shinji sich von seinem Platz und stellte sein Können gekonnt unter beweis. Nach dem Training ließ Shinji sich völlig geschafft auf die Bank fallen und sammelte sich erst einmal, denn obwohl er seit dem letzten Vorfall mit seinen weiblichen Fans ein paar für immer vergrault hatte, waren doch noch eine Handvoll übrig geblieben, die ihm nach jedem Training den Weg zum Auto erschwerten. "Hey, Minazuki" Rief Daisuke ihm zu. "beeil dich, draußen wartet Nagoya-san auf dich." Verdutzt starrte Shinji seinen jungen Freund an, dann packte er seine Tasche und sprintete nach draußen. Hoffentlich hatte es nicht wieder Ärger mit den anderen Studentinnen gegeben, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er Natsuki mutterseelenallein stehen sah. "Wie es scheint habe ich deine treuen Anhänger vergrault." Begrüßte sie ihn neckisch, wurde jedoch sogleich ernst. Der Ausdruck, der in ihren Augen lag erschreckte und faszinierte Shinji zugleich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, doch mit Sicherheit würde er schon sehr bald erfahren, warum Natsuki hier war. Er dachte an den Morgen zurück, als er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte und unweigerlich stieg die Wut auf ihn selbst erneut auf. "Shinji..." Mit bedacht langsamen Schritten ging Natsuki auf ihn zu. Ja, versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen, sie musste endlich herausfinden, wie viel Shinji mit ihren wirren Träumen zu tun hatte und sie würde es hier und jetzt in Erfahrung bringen. Natsuki schluckte schwer, als sie dicht vor ihm stand und ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die für Shinji völlig überraschend kam, schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Shinji riss überrascht die Augen auf, doch innerlich jubilierte alles in ihm. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt und nun erfüllte sich sein langersehnter Wunsch. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu rasen und es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen. Zuerst erwiderte er ihren Kuss nur zaghaft, schließlich verlor er sich in seiner Leidenschaft und presste das Mädchen fester an sich, küsste sie mit einer Intensität, dass es ihm selbst den Atem verschlug. Natsuki konnte sich kaum noch auf ihren Beinen halten, so gewaltig war dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, für das sie selbst keine Erklärung fand. Sie spürte Shinji's weiche Lippen auf den ihren und sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Wange verursachten einen angenehmen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Selbst wenn diese ganze Aktion nur dazu diente, Fragen auf ihre Antworten zu finden, so musste Natsuki sich doch eingestehen, wie sehr sie diesen Kuss genoss. Shinji's Umarmung verstärkte sich und von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlor Natsuki sich in dem berauschenden Gefühl, dass er in ihr verursachte. Ihr Herz trommelte laut und unruhig gegen ihren Brustkorb, machten es ihr kaum möglich einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, während das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch immer stärker wurde. Dann geschah genau das, was sie vermutet hatte und daher kam der Schmerz, der sich wie zu erwarten mit einem Stechen in ihrer Schläfe meldete, für Natsuki nicht überraschend. Sie spürte, wie sich noch immer in Shinji's Armen lag und ihn küsste, während ihre Gedanken wieder aus der Realität entrückt waren. Da war ER wieder, blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen ließen Natsuki zusammenzucken. SEIN Gesicht, es war Shinji's Gesicht und doch wusste Natsuki mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass der Mann, der vor ihr stand nicht wirklich Shinji war. Es war ER, die fremde Gestalt, die ihr immer in ihren Träumen erschienen war, den sie jede Nacht vergeblich versuchte zu erreichen und dem sie ihr Wort gegeben hatte wiederzukommen, denn er hatte ihr doch etwas zu sagen. Trotz der lähmenden Schmerzen, der Natsuki's Kopf durchfuhr, versuchte das Mädchen das Stechen nicht weiter zu beachten, dann drang seine Stimme durch die tiefe ihres Herzens und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Klang, der aus seinem Mund kam. Eindeutig gehörte diese Stimme Shinji. 'Ich will keine willenlose Puppe!' stieß er hervor und sein Blick war noch immer fest auf sie gerichtet. 'Ich liebe dich, weil du stets deinen Weg gehst! Bitte... komm zu dir!' Wie aus dem Nichts erschien der gefallene Engel und plötzlich wandte ER sich an Fynn. Ihr Blick war leer und ausdruckslos, dann senkte er seinen Kopf und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Verwirrt beobachtete Natsuki die beiden und sie schloss innerlich die Augen, spürte wieder Shinji's weiche Lippen auf ihren und wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Sie glaubte wieder in der Wirklichkeit zu sein und öffnete die Augen. Die Umgebung hatte sich plötzlich verändert und ein Blick genügte Natsuki um zu wissen, dass sie nicht wie erwartet Shinji vor sich sah, sondern IHN 'Access...' Sein Name war Access, fiel es ihr auf einen Schlag wieder ein und Natsuki's Herz krampfte sich bei dem Klang seines Namens zusammen. Eine Sternschnuppe flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit unter dem Himmel hinweg und Access' Aufmerksamkeit, der gerade noch von dem wundersamen Spiel der Natur abgelenkt war, galt wieder ihr. 'Bald ist es soweit.' Hörte Natsuki ihn mit Shinji's Stimme sagen. Natsuki betrachtete ihn von der Seite und hielt erstaunt den Atem an. Access trug jenen Ohrring, in dessen Besitz sie war, dann schob sich die Dunkelheit wie ein Vorhang vor ihren Augen zu und beim Öffnen ihrer Augen blickte sie geradewegs in Shinji's strahlendes Gesicht, das sich auf verblüffende Weise mit Access Zügen vermischte. 


	6. Chapter VI

Kapitel VI  
  
"Natsuki..." Atemlos musterte Shinji sie mit glänzenden Augen. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich gerade geküsst hatte. Natsuki sog hörbar die Luft ein, dann straffte sie sich und sagte etwas, dass sie ihm schon einmal vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte, dessen war sie sich sicher. "Deine Gefühle für mich stören mich nicht sonderlich..." Shinji riss fassungslos die Augen auf. Ihm war, als hätte sich das Rad der Zeit zurückgedreht und seine Fynn würde vor ihm stehen. Noch immer verwirrt trottete er hinter ihr her und versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen, während er nachdenklich Natsuki's musterte, die ein paar Schritte vor ihm ging. Nun wusste Natsuki endgültig, dass Shinji ihre Tagträume stark beeinflusste, durch ihn erschienen diese Bilder wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrem geistigen Auge und die gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit Access konnten kein Zufall sein. Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass das Mädchen nicht bemerkte, wie sie dabei war die Straße zu überqueren. "Natsuki!" Shinji's entsetzte Stimme riss sie ruckartig aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt blickte sie hoch, dann hörte sie quietschende Reifen und plötzlich spürte das Mädchen, einen starken, schmerzhaften Stoß gegen ihre Hüfte. Sie nahm noch einen dumpfen Aufprall ihres eigenen Körpers wahr, dann umhüllte sie völlige Dunkelheit. Shinji wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht wie ihm geschah. Er hatte das Auto kommen sehen, wollte noch zu ihr rennen, um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren, doch dazu war es bereits zu spät. Der Fahrer des Wagens raste mit einer Geschwindigkeit in Natsuki's Richtung. Shinji konnte gerade noch ihren Namen rufen, während er verzweifelt versuchte den Abstand zu Natsuki zu verringern, dann musste er mit entsetztem Gesicht zusehen, wie ihr zierlicher Körper auf den Asphalt knallte. Tränenblind rannte er zu ihr und beim Anblick ihres leblos liegendenden Körpers schnürte es Shinji die Kehle zu. Sein Herz trommelte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles was er wahrnahm war Natsuki's wunderschönes Gesicht, dass mit einer Blässe überzogen war, die ihn vor Angst lähmten. "Ruft einen Krankenwagen!" schrie er verzweifelt aus, dann war es vollends um seinen Verstand geschehen. Die Tränen liefen unaufhörlich über seine Wangen die Wut über den Verantwortlichen löschten jeden klaren Gedankengang aus seinem Verstand. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war leer, während sein Herz vor Schmerz seine Wut ins unermessliche antrieb. Schreiend stürzte er sich auf den Mann, der mittlerweile aus seinem Wagen gestiegen war und wie besessen schlug Shinji ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. "Ich bring dich um!" schrie er immer wieder wie von Sinnen, bis ihn schließlich mehrere Studenten gewaltsam von seinem Opfer wegzerrten. "Lasst mich los, ihr verfluchten Idioten!" "Minazuki, das hat doch keinen Sinn!" versuchte ihn jemand zu beruhigen, doch Shinji hörte ihre Stimmen nur noch aus der Ferne seines Verstandes. "Ich bring diesen Mistkerl um! Ich bring ihn um!"  
  
'Sprich nicht so schlecht über Satan!' Natsuki öffnete die Augen und erblickte Fynn's schlanke Gestalt. Was war geschehen, fragte das Mädchen sich und mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück. Shinji hatte nach ihr gerufen... dann war dieses Auto plötzlich da gewesen... hatte sie erfasst... Dunkelheit. Natsuki war in Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen und nun fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob dies die Wirklichkeit oder ein Traum war. Was von beiden war real? 'Ich weiß über alles bescheid. Satan hat's mir erzählt. Es ist allein meine schuld. Ich konnte meine Energie nicht zügeln.' 'Du enttäuscht mich!' Access war vorgetreten und Natsuki fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Szene hier hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Sie war eines ihrer Tagträume gewesen. 'Du warst Gott stets treu ergeben und nun das? Warum willst du so ein Leben führen?!' Access Stimme hatte sich wütend erhoben und zu Natsuki's größter Verblüffung trat ein junges Mädchen ins Bild, das Natsuki so vertraut war. 'Hör auf.' Stieß diese hervor und gebot Access zu schweigen. 'Du nervst!' ertönte Fynn's verächtliche Stimme und Natsuki wusste in diesem Moment was als nächstes folgen würde, denn jener Traum war noch frisch in ihrem Gedächtnis geblieben. 'Du sollst am eigenen Leib erfahren WARUM!' Fynn näherte sich Access stürzte mit einem Schwert auf ihn zu und Natsuki sah die Szene noch einmal vor sich und was darauf folgte 'Hast du es etwa vergessen?' Du wolltest mir doch noch was sagen. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich dir zuhören werde. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war Satan zu dienen, aber ich musste dich unbedingt wiedersehen. Ich wollte dich wiedersehen.' Fuhr der Engel mit trauriger Stimme fort. 'Denn.... Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt!!!' Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung zog der gefallene Engel das Schwert aus der Erde und warf es von sich. 'Es reicht... ich brauche diesen Körper nicht mehr.' Ein gleißendes Licht schloss sich um den Engel und verzerrte alles leblose von ihrem Körper, dann hörte Natsuki Fynn mit resignierender Stimme sagen: 'Ich werde mich fügen und verschwinden!' 'Fynn!' riefen ihr das junge Mädchen und Access zu, doch der Engel war fest entschlossen sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen. Verwirrt starrte Natsuki auf die Gestalten vor ihr. 'Mama..' stieß sie verdutzt aus, als sie das junge Mädchen entdeckte, die eindeutig ihre Mutter war und doch... sie war jünger, ungefähr in Natsuki's Alter. 'Nicht Fynn!' stieß sie verzweifelt aus und versuchte sich dem Engel zu nähern, wurde jedoch von einem gewaltigen Schlag zurückgeschleudert. 'Es tut mir leid, Marron. Ich hasse dich nicht!' richtete Fynn das Wort an Natsuki's Mutter. Benommen richtete Natsuki sich auf und ließ ihre Blicke umherschweifen, um die Situation zu erfassen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich wieder zurück und stachen wie ein spitzes Messer gegen ihre Schläfe. Natsuki blickte nach oben, wo sie die schlanke Gestalt des gefallenen Engels wahrnahm, dann hörte sie diese mit ihrer Stimme sagen: 'Als Satan mir befahl dich umzubringen, habe ich beschlossen mich auszulöschen. Ich kann dich nicht töten! Ich liebe dich!' Ihre Worte berührten Natsuki in die tiefsten Stellen ihrer Seele und sie sah, wie ihre Mutter den Engel mit tränenblinden Augen anblickte. 'Ich habe einmal einen Engel gekannt und ihn über alles geliebt...' Die Worte ihrer Mutter drangen in Natsuki's Kopf und insgeheim wusste sie endlich, von welchem Engel ihre Mutter damals gesprochen hatte. Fynn... Engel mit reinem Herzen können Sünden begehen. Sie werden zu gefallenen Engeln, doch trotz allem werden sie niemals ihre Seele verlieren. Plötzlich sah sich Natsuki selbst über dem Boden schweben und ihr Blick richtete sich an ihre Mutter. Fassungslos realisierte das Mädchen, dass sie an Fynn's Stelle getreten war und es war nicht länger ihre Mutter, die sie vor sich sah. Es war Marron... Das junge Mädchen, dass sie über alles geliebt hatte. Marron, die Reinkarnation Jeanne d' Arc's und ihr Schützling, den sie betrogen hatte, um Satan's willen. 'Was geschieht mit mir?' Natsuki war kaum noch in der Lage dem ganzen Geschehen zu folgen, zu groß war ihre Verwunderung über die plötzlichen Ereignisse und die schemenhaften Träume, die sich langsam zu einem Bild zusammenfügten. Ein gleißend helles Licht umhüllte plötzlich ihren Körper und Natsuki spürte wie sie langsam zu erlischen drohte, so als würde man sie einfach wegradieren und ihre Existenz vernichten. 'Das lasse ich nicht zu!!' Access! Natsuki starrte verwirrt in seine Richtung und erblickte den jungen Mann. Er hatte Flügel, Access war ein Engel. Sie sah wie er ein Schwert nahm, das Schwert, das sie schon einmal in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte, es war das gleiche, dass Fynn benutzt hatte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schnitt Access sich seine langen Haare ab, hielt sie in seiner Hand und streckte sie Natsuki entgegen. 'Ich gebe dir meine Energie. Deinem Körper fehlt es an Energie. Ich geb dir so viel du brauchst. Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Nichts empor und umhüllte Natsuki's Körper und sie fühlte augenblicklich eine neue Kraft in sich wachsen, dann erlosch sie. Benommen hob das Mädchen den Kopf und erstarrte. Fynn! Sie hatte mit dem Engel wieder den Platz getauscht und Natsuki fand sich wieder in die Rolle des Zuschauers. Was ging nur vor sich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die ganze Situation wurde immer verwirrender und sie hatte nicht den geringsten Einfluss darauf. Der gefallene Engel strahlte eine Kraft aus, die Natsuki selbst am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte und doch wirkte Fynn's Blick traurig. 'Ich trage noch das Zeichen...' hörte Natsuki ihre Stimme aus Fynn's Mund sprechen. 'Es ist... sinnlos.' 'Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!' Ein gewaltiges Stechen durchfuhr erneut Natsuki's Kopf. Sie hatte einen Teil dieser Szene schon einmal gesehen, es war an Shinji's Geburtstag gewesen. Natsuki sah, wie Access den gefallenen Engel in seine Arme schloss, bemerkte, wie schmerzhaft es für ihn war sie ihm Arm zu halten, denn der gefallene Engel zog ihm bei bloßer Berührung jegliche Energie aus dem Körper. Er würde verbrennen. 'Nicht! Du wirst sterben!' Hörte Natsuki sich selbst sagen und fand sich in Access Armen wieder. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sie konnte deutlich das Schlagen seines Herzens spüren. 'Das ist mir egal. Entschuldige meine Worte von vorhin. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich liebe dich Fynn! Ich liebe dich!' 'Access...'entgegnete Natsuki matt, dann spürte sie eine sanftes Streicheln über ihre Haare. Das Mädchen blickte sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines Engels. Toki... nein, Keiji. Allmählich fanden sich alle Puzzelstücke ihrer Erinnerung zurück und Natsuki spürte, dass sie diese Szenen nicht nur in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. 'Wir haben viel Kraft gesammelt.' Hörte sie den Engel Toki sagen. 'Nimm so viel du brauchst.' Dann erklang eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. 'Natsuki haben wir begraben, sei unbesorgt.' Cersia... der Engel, der das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin Yukiko trug. Aber ihre Worte hatten Natsuki verwirrt. Sie haben mich begraben, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und fand keinen Zusammenhang. 'Auch Engel haben Gefühle, Natsuki. Sie waren vor ihrem Dasein als Engel Menschen und sie sind wie wir in der Lage Schmerz und Liebe zu empfinden.' Die Stimme ihrer Mutter drang wieder durch ihren Verstand und plötzlich wurde dem Mädchen einiges klarer. Menschen werden zu Engeln und diese wurden als Menschen wiedergeboren. Natsuki blickte über Access Schulter hinweg auf das junge Mädchen und lächelte bei ihren Worten. 'Ich vertraue dir. Du musst an dich glauben.' 'Marron...' hauchte Natsuki zu Tränen gerührt. 'Ich liebe dich, Fynn!' mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte ihre Mutter sie an, dann hob Natsuki ihren Kopf und blickte in Access wunderschöne Augen und endlich erkannte sie die Wahrheit. Sie berührte sein Ohr und strich zärtlich über den schwarzen Ohrring, den er ihr am Tag ihres Todes gegeben hatte. 'In Wahrheit wollte ich zurück. Ich wollte mit dem Wind leben.'  
  
Natsuki hörte aus der Ferne die vertraute Stimme ihrer Mutter und nur langsam gelang es ihr die Augen zu öffnen. "Natsuki!" schluchzend ergriff Marron die Hand ihrer Tochter und drückte sie fest an ihre Wange. Endlich war sie wieder bei Bewusstsein. Eine gewaltige Last fiel von ihren Schultern und nie zuvor hatte sie sich glücklicher gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick, als ihre Tochter nach Tagen endlich wieder aufgewacht war. "Mama..." hauchte Natsuki mit matter Stimme. "Du hast deinen Engel wieder und es tut mir alles leid, für das... was ich dir angetan habe." In diesem Augenblick wusste Marron, dass Natsuki die Wahrheit über sich selbst kannte. Ihre Eltern verließen sie, nachdem Chiaki sie noch einmal untersucht hatte, damit sie zur Ruhe kam. "Shinji darf dich morgen besuchen kommen, aber für heute ist es noch zu anstrengend für dich." "Nein." Protestierte Natsuki, was bei ihren Eltern größte Verblüffung hervorriefen. "Ich will nicht das er mich so sieht." "Aber Natsuki..." versuchte Marron sie umzustimmen, doch ihre Tochter hob abwehrend die Hand. "Bitte. Der Unfall muss schon schwer genug für ihn gewesen sein. Mein elender Anblick würde ihm nur unnötig aufregen. Versprecht mir, dass er sich an das Besuchsverbot hält. Meinetwegen sagt ihm, dass ich zu schwach bin, um Besuche zu empfangen, aber er darf mich unter keinen Umständen so sehen." Nur widerwillig stimmten ihre Eltern zu, denn beide wussten nur zu genau, wie sehr Shinji in den letzten Tagen gelitten hatte, doch sie mussten den Wunsch ihrer Tochter respektieren. Und tatsächlich erschien Shinji nicht im Krankenhaus, nicht einmal in den darauffolgenden Tagen.  
  
In der letzten Nacht ihres Krankenhausaufenthaltes träumte Natsuki wieder jenen Traum, den sie jede Nacht durchlebte, doch diesmal hatte sich vieles geändert. Zum ersten mal, seit sie diese Träume hatte, gelang es ihr dem Sumpf der schrecklichen Schuldgefühle zu entkommen. Sie spürte, wie sie beinahe magisch zu jener Gestalt hingezogen wurde, die ihr nun nicht mehr länger fremd war, doch dann sah sie ihre Mutter und die Stimme Satan's erklang aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit. 'Eva, ich nehme dich mit.' Ein gleißend helles Licht folgte und schoss geradewegs auf das junge Mädchen zu, das ihre Mutter war. Natsuki sah sich selbst, wie sie sich zwischen dem tödlichen Strahl in ihrer Mutter warf und zum ersten mal hatte sie nicht Fynn's Gestalt, sie war sie selbst gewesen. Der tödliche Lichtstrahl traf Natsuki mitten durch die Brust, dann sank sie geschwächt in Access Armen. 'Es tut mir leid.' Hörte sie sich selbst sagen. 'Ich wollte Satan irgendwie beistehen. Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn ich Access liebe... Satan ich gehe mit euch, dann seid ihr nicht mehr einsam.' 'Ich danke dir.' Erklang die dunkle Stimme, dann spürte Natsuki, wie sich ihre Seele aus dem Körper des Engels löste und sie hüllenlos im Raum schwebte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Menschen, die sie liebte, dann hörte sie Access verzweifeltes Rufen: 'Fynn! Nein! Wach auf!' Natsuki spürte das Brennen in ihren Augen, doch es war ihr nicht mehr möglich zu weinen. 'Du kannst sie retten.' Ertönte die Stimme des Herrn. 'Du besitzt die Kraft wiedergeboren zu werden. Fynn hatte sehr viel Energie. Wenn du ihr deine Kraft gibst, kann sie wiedergeboren werden.' 'Verstehe' entgegnete Marron. 'Ich gebe ihr meine Kraft.' Mama... Natsuki blickte auf die Gestalt des junge Mädchens herab und nun da ihr bewusst war, wem sie ihr zweites Leben verdankte, durchflutete sie eine Woge der Liebe für die Frau, die ihr mehr als nur einmal das Leben geschenkt hatte. 'Ich werde auch wiedergeboren!' stieß Access mit fester Stimme aus, dann legte er Natsuki's leblosen Körper auf den Boden und griff sich ans Ohr. In diesem Augenblick lösten sich seine Flügel von seinem Rücken ab, die Haare veränderten sich und plötzlich war es Shinji, der vor ihrem Körper kniete und ihr seinen Ohrring in die Hand legte. 'Mein Ohrring.' Sagte er zärtlich. 'Gib ihn mir wieder.' Dann verschloss er ihre Hand. Natsuki hatte das ganze Geschehen gebannt mitverfolgt und wie sehr wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick weinen zu können. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien die Gestalt ihrer Mutter, diesmal nicht mehr als junges Mädchen. Sie reichte ihr ihre Hand und lächelte sie zärtlich an. 'Komm zu mir... Fynn Fish.' Schlaftrunken richtete Natsuki sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Sie war wieder im Krankenhaus und sie fühlte tief in ihrem Inneren, dass die schrecklichen Träume ein Ende gefunden hatten. Sie schob die Bettdecke beiseite und ging langsam zum Fenster. Draußen kündigte sich bereits der neue Tag an. Es war ihr 16. Geburtstag, der Tag ihrer Wiedergeburt und es war an der Zeit, dass sie ihr Versprechen einhielt.  
  
"Übertreib es nicht mein Engel, sonst muss ich dich augenblicklich wieder ins Krankenhaus verfrachten." Drohte Chiaki seiner Tochter, als diese sich nicht davon abhalten ließ Shinji einen Besuch abzustatten. "Lass sie nur, Schatz. Ich glaube das, was Natsuki vor sich hat kann nicht länger warten." Überrascht zog Chiaki die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Marron zwinkerte ihm nur verschwörerisch zu, dann begriff er schließlich, dass Access Warten nun endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Schlecht gelaunt feuerte Shinji seine Tasche in die Ecke des Zimmers. Natsuki war bereits seit zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus und noch immer hatten es ihr ihre Eltern verboten sie zu besuchen, um sie zu schonen. Langsam verlor er die Geduld, denn seine Sorge um die Gesundheit des jungen Mädchens nahmen ihn sichtlich mit und heute war doch ihr Geburtstag. Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und blickte sich verloren in seinem Zimmer um, als sein Blick plötzlich auf den Blumentopf auf dem Fenster fiel. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und riss die Augen ungläubig auf. Die Rose... Sie war erblüht. Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür riss Shinji aus seiner Verwirrung. "Herein..." rief er aus und verlor den Halt vor Überraschung, als er Natsuki vor sich sah. "Na... Natsuki..." Das Mädchen lächelte ihn beinahe zärtlich an, oder kam es ihm nur so vor. Bei ihrem Anblick begannen die Sorgen der vergangen Woche, die er ihretwegen durchlitten hatte, unweigerlich zu schwinden. Sie sah verändert aus, stellte er verblüfft fest und in diesem Moment war ihm, als stünde Fynn vor ihm, so sehr glichen sie sich in diesem Augenblick. Mit langsamer Bewegung schritt sie auf ihn zu und richtete ihren Blick auf die Rose hinter ihm. "Sie ist sehr schön geworden." Stellte Natsuki mit leiser Stimme fest, schwer darum bemüht, ihre Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Access selbst diese Rose geschenkt hatte. Sie war endlich wieder erblüht, so wie ihre Gefühle für ihn endlich wieder erwacht waren. "Du hast sie gut behandelt." Shinji starrte Natsuki noch immer verwirrt an. Was war nur mit ihr los. Sie schien die Ruhe selbst und doch, irgendetwas an ihr hatte sich verändert, die nächsten Worte, die sie an ihn richtete, ließen Shinji zusammenzucken. "Langsam aber sicher blühen auch die Gefühle." "Natsuki..." brachte er mühsam hervor und das Trommeln in seiner Brust machten es Shinji nicht gerade leicht seiner verwirrten Gefühle Herr zu werden. "Ich bin hier, um mein Versprechen einzuhalten." "Dein Versprechen?" wiederholte Shinji ihre Worte mit verdutztem Gesicht. Natsuki lächelte ihn noch immer an, obwohl in ihrem Herzen das reinste Chaos herrschte und das verräterische Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ihr beinahe die Stimme raubte. "Ja." Entgegnete sie tapfer. "Und um dir das hier wiederzugeben." Mit diesen Worten griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte den schwarzen Ohrring hervor. Shinji verschlug es die Sprache und er wusste im Augenblick nicht, ob er träumte oder das ganze sich wirklich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. "D.. das..." Obwohl Natsuki selbst kaum noch in der Lage war die richtigen Worte zu finden, versuchte sie so gut es ging ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schließlich hatte sie seit Jahren darauf gewartet endlich ihren großen Schatz dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückzugeben. "Soweit ich mich erinnere, gehört er dir und du wolltest, dass ich ihn dir wiedergebe." Shinji blieb der Mund wortwörtlich offen stehen. Er brachte nur ein mühsames Nicken zustande, zu groß war seine Verblüffung. "Und noch etwas..." fuhr Natsuki unbeirrt fort. "Ich bin hier und werde dir zuhören, so wie ich es versprochen habe. "Was wolltest du mir sagen, Access Time." "Fynn!" Mit tränenblinden Augen riss Shinji sie an sich und schlang seine Arme um das junge Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn. In diesem Augenblick flog sein Herz ihr nur so zu. Er spürte Natsuki's Herz gegen seine eigene Brust schlagen und Shinji konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr!" stieß er atemlos aus, dann umschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem. 


	7. Epilog

E P I L O G  
  
Selbst wenn ich die größte Sünde begehen müsste und all meinen Stolz verlieren würde. Ich wollte dich wiedersehen. Des Nachts wachte ich oft von Albträumen geplagt auf. Immer wieder sah ich Bilder vor mir, die mir so unwirklich und doch so schmerzlich bekannt vorkamen. Ich weiß nun, dass diese Träume real waren, denn es waren Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit. Ich habe die größte Sünde begannen. Ich habe Menschen getötet und Gottes höchstes Gebot gebrochen. Ich wurde zu einem gefallenen Engel. Ich hätte mich meinem Schicksal ergeben, doch ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben. Alles war mir gleich, nur der Wunsch in mir, dich wiederzusehen, hielt mich aufrecht. Um zu überleben wurde ich zum gefallen Engel, denn alles war besser, als dich nie wiederzusehen und mein Versprechen zu brechen. Ich habe Satan gedient, nur um mein Leben zu retten, ein Leben das ohne dich nichts wert war. Alles würde ich ertragen, jeden Schmerz, der durch meinen unreinen Körper fließt. Alle schrecklichen Schuldgefühle, die mich plagen. Ich hätte sie vergessen können, die größte Sünde, die man begehen konnte, doch ich wollte nicht dass man mich meiner Seele beraubt, denn das hätte zur Folge gehabt, auch dich und jegliche Erinnerung an meine Gefühle für immer zu verlieren. Diese schwere Last die auf meinen Schultern ruht erdrücken mich, begraben mich und ich vermag sie nicht zu tragen, doch der Gedanke an mein Versprechen hielten mich aufrecht. Ja, sie hielten mich aufrecht, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ich dir gegenüberstand und endlich mein Versprechen einlösen konnte. Auch Engel haben Gefühle, sie können Schmerz und Leid empfinden, ja selbst ein gefallener Engel empfindet Leid... Nie wird die Erinnerung an meine Tat jemals aus meiner Seele gelöscht und ich werde ein Leben lang diese Schuldgefühle mit mir tragen, denn sie sind ein Teil meiner Seele, doch ich werde sie ertragen. Ich kenne diesen Traum und so sehr ich mich auch davor ängstige, sehnte ich ihn doch herbei, denn trotz all den schrecklichen Gefühlen, die mich plagten, so ist da doch dieser einzige kurze Augenblick in dem du mir begegnest und mich bittest zurück zu kommen. Ich habe dir versprochen wiederzukommen und dir zuzuhören. Keine Nacht verging, an dem du mir nicht erschienen bist und jedes Mal äußerst du die gleiche Bitte, doch zum ersten mal habe ich die Möglichkeit mein Versprechen einzulösen. Ich habe gelernt mit meinen Schuldgefühlen zu leben und diese grauenvollen Bilder stürzen erneut über mich, doch sie erdrücken mich nicht, denn ich habe endlich gelernt meine Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren. Ich bin hier, mein Versprechen einzulösen. Mein Name ist Fynn Fish, für dich wurde ich zum gefallen Engel, doch ich habe aus freiem Willen gehandelt, denn selbst wenn ich die größte Sünde begehen müsste und all meinen Stolz verlieren würde. Ich wollte dich wiedersehen, denn ich hatte dir mein Versprechen gegeben.  
  
Puh... geschafft. "Promise" hat sein Ende gefunden *heulheul* und es hat mir wieder einmal Spaß gemacht diese FF zu schreiben und ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch genauso Spaß gemacht hat die Geschichte zu lesen ^_- Ich habe mich nämlich entschlossen NIE wieder eine Fanfic zuschreiben, weil die Kommentare immer weniger werden und ich keine Lust mehr habe *grmbl* überhaupt wieder etwas zu schreiben, was sowieso wenig Beachtung findet. *armegrollendverschränk* =P ätsch... reingefallen *lol* so was würde ich doch nie tun. Ich schreibe, weil ich gerne schreibe und nicht wegen des Lobes wegen (obwohl das schon mal gut tut *fg*) Tja, hoffe, dass euch diese FF wieder mitgerissen hat, auch wenn sie (meiner Meinung nach) noch lange nicht an den Vorgänger hinreicht. Na ja, ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich damit schwerer getan, als mit "Ein Wind..." denn über Marron gab es im Manga selbstverfreilich mehr zu lesen, als über Fynn/Natsuki und daher fiel es mir schwerer sie auch originalgetreu zu charakterisieren, trotzdem hoffe ich, dass diese FF genauso begeisterte Anhänger findet. Das war's dann wohl... *schniefschnief*  
  
Auf bald Chira 


End file.
